Redemption Of A Misguided Soul
by SwagSwagLikeCaillou
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't an only child? If instead of a sister or two, he had FOUR other siblings? And if he's neglected? Maybe even a certain Obito Uchiha deciding to tempt fate, and thus giving the young blond both the DNA of the Sharingan, and Hashirama's DNA? And Naruto was trained by the Akatsuki? good!Akatsuki/Obito, Shar/Rinne!Naruto Godly!Naru. Pairings and more in prologue...
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Redemption In Mercy**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's related affiliates, nor do I own .**

**Summary: Hate. Hate tied Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha together. Madara, and his hate for Konoha, and Obito, with his hate for not being there to protect Rin. Madara manipulated this hatred, and used both Obito, and his Akatsuki for his own personal gain. What if Obito learned of Madara's plan for the Biju, and betrayed the ancient Uchiha, and brought with him the Akatsuki? What if the Akatsuki made it their goal to actually _protect _the Biju? And finally, what if Obito gave little Naruto a blood swap, the DNA for the Sharingan, along with strands of Hashirama's DNA, and personally raised him when his family wasn't there for him? **

**Alright, what will this story hold? Well, for starters, based on the description, we got us some good!Akatsuki, along with a good, but misunderstood, Obito. Madara is still evil, and still quite a dick. The Uchiha massacre won't be happening, which will be explained somewhere in this story, _where _it is I won't be saying. **

**Itachi and Sasuke will be female. Why? No real purpose, just wanted to make them both girls. Being paired with Naruto? Who knows, but probably will be some romance between either, despite the age differential in one. Also file me up for a fem!Haku.**

**Speaking of shit not in canon, some people, like some of the Swordsman of the Mist, or Pakura, will be alive. Reasons? Who knows, because I don't.**

**Sasuke will be an actual friendly kind of guy, or girl? She won't be either evil or defecting, but will have that lovely Uchiha pride, but not to the extent of other fics. And the reason why she will be nice and all? Well, if I recall, she was actually quite the friendly kid before the massacre, and was sociable. And as for not defecting, she simply has no reason too. If Itachi didn't kill everyone, she doesn't have a reason to try and kill him.**

**Pairings... pairings are gonna be interesting in this story. **

**Naruto... let's just say, he's a greedy, _greedy_, unintentional man whore.**

**Oh, yeah, almost forgot... like I said earlier, this is sorta kinda maybe, a neglected Naruto fic. He will have more than one or two siblings, more like himself, and four other siblings. Three sisters, and one brother, to be precise. And maybe some distant cousins, but who knows man. **

**I've been blabbing on long enough, now enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

In a hospital room a little baby laid, sound asleep. His naturally tanned face were decorated with light, rosy pink hues, engraved on his skin. His shining blond scruff of hair was clumped, and twisted around. On his neck hung a loose name-tag, reading "First Name: Naruto. Last Name: Namikaze. (If Available) Clan Name: Uzumaki."

Above the boy, a figure loomed over, his one visible eye peering down, glowing red in the pitch of night. "Ah, I always forgot Minato-sensei was an orphan," the man snorted, "never could understand how power on that level was not from any clan." He sighed to himself, before snapping his fingers. Instantly, from the ground rose a black and white... humanoid figure, obviously shaped like a man. He had dark green hair, resembling a forest canopy, and his skin color was split to both sides, on one side his color was a deathly white, and the other side was a midnight black. His body was surrounded by what appeared to be a flesh cloak, shaped to be a venus fly trap. His yellow, piercing eyes bore onto the other man, until one eye started to drift on its own.

"Zetsu, do you have my DNA ready for the transplant? And how is the search for Hashirama's DNA going?" The man, know identified as Zetsu, blinked. **"I have extracted a sufficient **amount of DNA for the Rinnegan**, although I have to wonder why exactly you chose _this _boy in particular, **when the other children from the** Yondaime have the fox's chakra." **Zetsu spoke, his lone gazing eye resting on Naruto. "When you are trained along with a prodigy in ninjutsu, and a prodigy in medical techniques, you gain an underdog attitude, you know? Now, how about the Sharingan DNA?"

"**Ah, yes, the Sharingan DNA is **ready for implanting, ready whenever **you are, Tobi-sama."** Obito nodded, before picking up the young lad. "Go to the Akatsuki medical barracks, specifically our scientific research facility, and get the DNA ready." Zetsu nodded, and sunk back into the ground. Obito looked at Naruto, a sad smile hid behind his orange spiral mask. "I'm sorry, Minato-sensei." He blinked, and in an instant, both man and child were gone with the wind, leaving the room desolate.

**Six Years Later**

Zetsu was currently watching over a six year old Naruto, who in turn was watching his family train his siblings, instead of practicing the fuinjutsu and medical jutsu techniques his parents assigned him. _"Both Tobi-sama and Pein-kun told me to offer him training with the Akatsuki. They reported that Naruto-chan has only the fox's soul, and slivers of both the Yin and the Yang of the fox. Interesting." _Zetsu mulled over how he was going to offer the training, before giving a helpless shrug, and sank, only to reappear next to Naruto.

"**Hey there Naruto-kun, mind if **I sit here?" Zetsu asked, before watching in amusement as Naruto jumped about a foot into the air. "W-who are you? Are you an enemy nin?" Naruto inquired, his eyes wide in fear. Zetsu shook his head, before plopping onto the ground. "**I am not an enemy, Naruto-kun. I **simply want to talk to you about an offer." Naruto looked wary, but sat down anyways. "**Good, now... I've seen you for quite sometime, Naruto-kun."**___"Damn Tobi-baka and damn Pein-teme for making me act all polite, such nonsense." _Zetsu mentally ranted, zoning out.

"-nt-san. Plant-san!" Zetsu reigned in his annoyance, and collected himself. "**My apologies, Naruto-kun, **what were you saying?" "I was asking what you want with me." Zetsu blinked, before his venus fly trap flaps clicked together, a small smirk on his face. "**I want to help you. My master has taken a unique interest **in you, Naruto-kun. He wants to **train you, along with some other people.**"

Naruto pondered idly about who those people exactly were, but the pressing issue in his mind surfaced into a question. "Why me? I mean, I plan on accepting, but why, exactly?" Zetsu just shrugged, not feeling like explaining Obito's underdog complex, or his supposed redemption. "**You said you accepted?**"

Naruto nodded vigorously, the prospect of being trained clouding his judgment about the strange plant man in front of him. "**Very well.**" Zetsu gave one last forlorn glance at the family in front of him, and sank, reporting the news to the other Akatsuki members.

Naruto turned his attention back to his family, and realized they had either left the area, or moved to a different part of the training grounds. Naruto gave a soft sigh, before he felt a presence besides him.

He glanced, and saw a person, wearing an interesting orange spiraling mask. The person was wearing a soft black cloak, with red clouds adorned around the cloak. What caught Naruto's interest, however, was the red eye peering at him, with what appeared to be a three pronged shuriken, and scythe-like appendages attached to the tips of the prongs.

His eye, never leaving Naruto's, suddenly shifted, leaving a piece of coal for his eye. "Naruto, it's a pleasure to talk to you, you may not know me, and ignoring the cliché, I know who you are. I see unlimited potential in you, Naruto-kun. With my training, you could be far more powerful than your father. Let me warn you though, this training will last until I deem you ready, and will be thorough, along with rather grueling." Obito paused, before gauging the young blonds emotions. He noted the anxiety, but could tell it was overshadowed by excitement. "What do you say, still up for the task?"

Naruto pondered the offer, his excitement growing astronomically. Stronger than tou-san? That's simply unheard of! Minato was revered as one of the strongest ninjas of all time, and to be stronger than him? It was an amazing opportunity.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! CAN YOU PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _TRAIN ME?!" Naruto yelled, bouncing around, ecstatic. _"Gonna have to change his attitude, he sounded just like me..." _Obito mused, a nostalgic twinkle in his eye.

"Now now brat, calm down," Obito glanced at the blond, before nodding to himself. "Naruto-kun, can you channel chakra into your eyes, I want to see how you are currently." Naruto was perplexed at the request, but shrugged, and channeled chakra.

Immediately, his eyesight sharpened, and he could see what appeared to be a blue substance flowing around the man.

"_Two tomoe in his right eye, and one in his left? My god, at the age of six, this kid is a monster. If I get the Akatsuki to train this kid right... good lord have mercy on his enemies." _Obito thought, his lonesome eye visible in shock.

"Now... let's meet your other instructors, eh?"

**4 Years Later**

Naruto, under the tutelage of a multitude of S-Ranked ninja, exploded in both power and growth. In his four year training, he managed to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, although how the Akatsuki couldn't get out of him. Now currently, after what Tobi-sensei called the _"Bingo Book Mock Skill Placement Test" _Naruto was awaiting his official test scores. It was hard on Naruto for the past four years, with both balancing avoiding suspicion of his family, and training with his surrogate family.

Many things happened over the years, such as picking up blacksmithing, and making stained glass to accompany Konan's origami. Naruto grew to craft his own sword, and, with the help of Kisame, grew to be deadly. He still reflected on how much they taught him, such as hunting out bounties.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was currently on a cliff, looking over a middle aged man, a crouching Kakuzu flanked to his left. "Now, brat, you have three ways to go about this; the stealth way, which is obviously the best choice, the brash way, which is not recommended. or..."_

"_Or what, Kaku-sensei?" "The... seduction way." Naruto glanced curiously at Kakuzu, his innocent eyes asking a silent question. "Ah, he doesn't know, that was dumb of me." Kakuzu thought, shaking his head._

"_Anyways, go ahead, kill him." Naruto turned to Kakuzu, but to his dismay, he had already shunshinned away. _

_Sliding down the cliff, Naruto stopped a few feet away from the man, and started to sneak up. Readying his blade, he swung for the neck, but accidentally tripped, and grazed the neck instead of decapitating the man. _

_The man turned in shock, and tried to back away, clutching his throat, blood seeping out of the thin spaces between his fingers. He gurgled, and tripped over his feet, landing with a thud. He stared in horror, frantically backing away, as this mere kid was walking up to him, and noticed the sick look on his face. _

_With a final stabbing motion, Naruto flung his blade through the mans right eye socket, and through the brain, killing him instantly. Naruto stiffened as a voice sounded from behind him._

"_Damn kid, that was brutal. Nice, but brutal." Kakuzu glanced at the shock-ridden face of Naruto, and softened slightly. _

"_First kill?" "Huh?" "I asked, if that was your first kill." "Y-yeah, it was." Kakuzu sighed, and put a comforting hand to Naruto's shoulder. "Listen, kid, I know it's hard at first, but he was a killer. Burned down an orphanage, killing about sixty kids." "Although, I'm certainly not better than him." Kakuzu mused in amusement._

_Naruto widened his eyes in shock, before the look changed to cold anger._

"_Now, come on, lets cash him in, he's worth... lets see... hehe, no way its coincidence... 60,000 ryo."_

_Naruto again widened his eyes in shock, but then shifted to glee. With a happy nod, Naruto sealed the body into a 'Body Preservation Seal', and bounded off with a kick in his step._

_Flashback End_

That was when Naruto was eight, and while it was still somewhat difficult, Naruto could confidently say he can kill with no problem.

Of course, Naruto also had fun with some members of the Akatsuki.

_Flashback_

"_Now, brat, your next lesson is on... stealth!" "So why are we at the local hot springs?" "Like I said, stealth. Now, see those trees, we are going to hide in there, and... record information on the occupants of said hot springs, okay?" "Alright, sure, whatever."_

_With a nod, both Kisame and Naruto silently leaped to the large tree, taking cover. Suppressing a perverting giggle, Kisame skillfully took out a pen and notebook, and passed it to Naruto, in a single motion, nodding to Naruto._

_With a second glance to the shark man, Naruto began to scribble down everything about the girls in the sauna, and failed to notice the rising, almost suffocating chakra source behind him._

_He suddenly felt a soft hand on his shoulder, before he glanced back, suddenly freezing in shock. He saw smooth blue hair, and the unforgettable light blue origami rose, and silently cursed when he saw no sight of Kisame._

"_Care to explain, Naruto-kun?"_

_Flashback End_

"_Damn that hurt, couldn't touch my head for a month." _

Naruto, pondering to his own devices, didn't note Obito, in his 'Tobi' mask, walking in, and placing a booklet in front of him. "Here we are, Brat-san. Your test scores." Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, and thanked the man, before he flipped open the booklet.

_**Naruto Namizake-Uzumaki **_

_**Age: 10**_

_**Rank: S**_

_**Taijutsu: Jounin, A**_

_**Ninjutsu: Special Ops Rookie, AAA**_

_**Genjutsu: Chunin, BB**_

_**Kenjutsu: Special Ops, S**_

_**Fuinjutsu: Level 6 Fuinjutsu User, BBB**_

_**Medical Jutsu: Battle Medic+, A**_

_**Chakra Reserves: Kage, SS**_

_**Chakra Control: Chunin+, BBB**_

_**Combat Speed: Jounin, AA**_

_**Movement Speed: Elite Special Ops, S+**_

_**Known Chakra Natures: Katon (Fire Release), Futon (Wind Release), Raiton (Lightning Release)**_

_**Possible Chakra Natures: Shakuton (Scorch Release)**_

_**Known Bloodlines: Sharingan (Dojutsu), Mangekyo Sharingan (Advanced Dojutsu)**_

_**Possible Bloodlines: Shakuton (Scorch Release)**_

_**Weapons: Chokuto, called 'Scorching Thunder' (Straight Sword) (Handle: 13 inches, Blade: 42 Inches) Notable Features: Chakra Conductive Metal, obsidian black blade, handle is white with pink wrappings around it. Has a piece of Aquamarine cut into a diamond shape embedded into the handle. No hilt. **_

_**Order: Advance With Extreme Caution**_

_**Variables: Can use unknown 'intangibility' technique, lasting for an indefinite time period. Highly advanced in all three basic natures. Jinchuriki for Kyuubi. **_

_**PAGE 1**_

"_Might be overestimating me a little, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. And Shakuton? Since when? Oh well, I need to go home, catch up a little."_

He stood up, his sword jostling on his back, and activated his _Kamui_, before he was sucked into his vortex, before appearing in his room, at the Uzumaki clan compound. Deactivating his Mangekyo, he opened his down and walked downstairs, and to the training grounds, appearing before his immediate family, and his four 'cousins', remembering how they were adopted into the family.

Apparently, Kushina found the four on a mission, and adopted them into the family. Whatever, none of his business.

To his right he saw a dark red headed girl, her clumpy hair tied into a ponytail, which flowed to her mid back, which, in turn, complimented her sensational shade of amber eyes. Her eyes shined with happiness when she saw Naruto walk out, and her face slightly flushed. Naruto had figured out she, along with her sister, had crushes on him, although the fact that they were three years older stopped any thoughts of romance. She had on a soft, dull red sweater, and to compliment it, had on black jeans. Her name was Rei, and like most Uzumaki, she was a loud mouthed, thick-headed girl. Pretty, but thick-headed.

Directly to her side was her twin sister, and much to Naruto's ire, was named Kamui. She, like her sister, had her hair tied into a ponytail, which reached her mid back. In contrast to her sister, however, her hair was a stunning shade of bright scarlet, which betrayed her royal shade of amethyst eyes, which apparently came from her mothers side of the genetic lottery. Her clothing was an identical match of her sisters, but only had the colors inverted.

The two older siblings were four years older than Naruto, and had like the younger two, had taken an interest in Naruto, although in a non-romantic sense. The older and final sister was Amu, and was a carbon copy of Rei, only older. Her white skirt had a few paint marks here and there, no doubt from a recent painting she had made.

The last sibling, a boy, much to Naruto's extreme frustration and chagrin, was named Nagato, which irritated Naruto because 'Nagato-nii' was a man among men, deserving of having his name be nobody but his own, but unlike said man, didn't have the Rinnegan to match. His eyes, instead, were a deep roman silver, with the pupil split into fourths. Unfortunately, after a medical checkup, it was determined it wasn't a bloodline, just an abnormality.

His immediate family, while Naruto could say he loved them, he could say that their love for him was excessive. His four siblings, three sisters and one brother, hung around him whenever they could, and were a tad obsessive, and overprotective. Why they were escaped his knowledge, but he knew they loved him very much.

His parents, however, Naruto knew they loved him with all their might and worth, but just either didn't or couldn't make time for him, which, in the end, he was grateful for, because he was introduced to the Akatsuki and their psychopathic bouts they called training. But Naruto couldn't help but frown at the fact they couldn't at least _try _and make time for him.

"Ah, hello sochi-kun! I didn't know you knew kenjutsu!" Kushina cried out, flashing a brilliant smile. "How about a spar between you and Kaede, just straight kenjutsu and taijutsu?" Naruto just raised his eyebrow, and considered it. After a mental shrug, he jumped in front of his younger sister, Kaede.

Kaede was a fiery girl, almost a female version of Minato. Her shining blond hair stopped just at her shoulders, and her piercing blue eyes gazed over Naruto's own eyes. He knew that she was a naturally emotional girl, and could easily, as evil as it sounds, manipulate those emotions. She was wearing leather armor, allowing some protection, but mostly mobility.

Kaede looked at Naruto, worry etched onto her delicate face. "Nii-kun, I don't want to hurt you, so please, give up." Kaede whimpered, her emotions starting to spill out. Naruto shook his head intently, snorting at her implication of being able to hurt him, and drew his straight sword, flashing the obsidian blade into the air. "Trust me, Kaede-nee, I can hold my own," he flashed her a soft smile, similar to his Sasori-nii's soft, but underlying mischievous smiles.

Kaede sighed, and unsheathed a generic tanto. It wasn't a custom blade, just an average tanto that could be bought or crafted, which Naruto often made at a blacksmith for a quick buck.

Anyways, back to the fight, Kaede got into a chunin level mixed stance, favoring speed and swift strikes over deep cuts, from what Naruto could gather about her stance. Naruto got into his own chunin stance, matching her speed stance.

"Begin!"

Kaede dashed forwards, hoping to end the fight as quickly as possible. With a swing, she slashed at Naruto's arms vertically, who in return shifted to the side, and swung a kick to her back. The momentum, combined with the kick, sent her tumbling to the ground, rolling before jumping back up.

She steadied herself, before assuming a defensive stance. Taking the hint, Naruto dashed forward, sending a backhand towards Kaede's face. Kaede ducked under it, and trying to use Naruto's wasted momentum as he did to her, she sent a fierce uppercut towards Naruto. With a shift of his body, while avoiding the blow, Naruto changed the backhand into a downwards punch, sending Kaede's face into the dirt.

Jumping back, Naruto looked upon Kaede, waiting for her to get up, before a massive, malicious killing intent flooded Naruto's senses. Of course, after four years of daily life threatening situations against S-Ranked criminals, this did nothing to Naruto, but he still had an involuntary shiver down his spine. Of course, if it was the actual fox, it would be a different scenario. Regardless, he knew he had the choice of fighting an eventual losing fight, should it get out of hand, ending it before anything could take off, or taking the coming blows like a man. Unfortunately, he already knew the answer.

Kaede, enraptured by a red cloak of chakra, got down onto all fours, her teeth growing into feral, elongated fangs. "_Already?! Can't she take a hit, I mean damn!"_

Before her family could suppress her bijuu chakra, she rushed Naruto, slashing his face, sending him flying. She jumped onto his body, using her chakra to enhance her punches, she thrashed onto the boy. As quick as she pounced him, chains erupted around her, trapping Kaede's limbs. Minato flashed behind her, giving a quick chop to her neck, rendering the girl into unconsciousness.

Looking down, Minato almost fainted. Naruto's right eye lid was smashed shut, and had a deep cut from his right eyebrow to his upper lip. It was bleeding profusely, and no doubt his eye was almost guaranteed to be damaged. Naruto's shirt was ripped to shreds, and a gnarly stab wound was just above his navel, and Minato idly noted Naruto's physique was extremely unhealthy, at least for a ten year old, on an adult it would be considered heavenly.

After making a mental note to ask him about it later, Minato finished his exam after noting how both of Naruto's arms were shattered. His arms, wrists, shoulders, practically everything related to his arms was broken, and sliced to ribbons. Three of the five fingers on his right hand were completely stripped of flesh, and his thumb was smashed, being able to touch the back of his hand. His left arm was scorched, and his finger nails melded into his fingers, burned midnight black.

The minute (**my-newt**) Kyuubi chakra in Naruto's systems were slowly healing the wounds, but his blood was practically overflowing onto the ground. Minato reared his head up in shock, and horror, when he heard Naruto groan softly. Wasting no time, Minato flashed both kids to the hospital.

**Hospital**

"_Titties on a stick this hurts like hell. Oh man I had to test Kami about that whole 'hurting me' thing, didn't I?" _Naruto, surprisingly awake, was trying hard not to cry out of pain. "_Pein-nii-sensei... can grammar work like that? Might need to ask Konan-nee about that later... anyways... Pein-sensei has always ingrained into my head that emotions hold back the most hardened of shinobi, and taught me to discard anything unhelpful, so why is it so hard now?" _

Naruto had been awake for the past five hours, and after his family had dumped him into the hospital, they left to go to Kaede's hospital room. "_Can't blame them, probably checking on the Kyuubi seal." _Naruto gave a mental shrug, and went back to pondering. While he understood _why _his parents focused on the four siblings so much, Naruto was still frustrated at his immediate family, more so his parents than anything.

After a checking up on by Shizune, Naruto unwrapped his arms, and gasped at the sight. His normally tanned skin was plagued by splotches of red, and his right arm was littered with scars, along with random chunks of skin missing. His elbows were scorched black, his left darker than the right, just adding to the overall blackness his left arm had become, probably from the overflow of Kyuubi chakra, and crisp. He craned his neck to see his shoulders, and was disgusted to find he could see glimpses' of bone. Naruto shuddered, and sat up, then getting out of his hospital bed.

Shrugging off the cords and tubes that were applied to his body, he walked out of the room with a major limp, his mind going into overdrive. "_How am I going to hide my arms? A genjutsu would just drain chakra, and any ninjutsu wouldn't hide the scars. Hmm... I have seen a kid in the academy with bandages around his arms... might as well test around with that, bar those hideous eyebrows he has." _Nodding to himself, he ignored Shizune's protesting shriek of "Wait! You're not properly healed yet Naruto-kun!" and walked out of the hospital, before b-lining to a civilian clothing shop.

When Naruto walked in, the store clerk immediately gasped, and fainted when she saw his arms. Sighing to himself, Naruto walked around, ignoring the store manager screaming about him needing to go to a hospital. "That's it sir, I'm calling an ambulance!" The store manager yelled, blocking Naruto's path to the cashier. Ignoring her, Naruto ducked, and put a stack of ryo onto the desk, before he heard footsteps running into the store, unassumingly the medics, who were apparently called before the manager could.

The civilian doctors rushed to Naruto, trying to subdue him. Naruto chuckled, and shrugged them off, walking to the exit. He idly noted the protests behind him.

Exiting, and jumping onto the roof of the store, Naruto activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, a three-pronged Sharingan, similar to his 'Izumi-nee's' (**remember, female Itachi?) **but the only difference is that Naruto's appeared to be straight prongs, unlike her curved prongs, and looked to be thicker prongs than Izumi's, and had two prongs facing downwards, to the sides, while the single prong was straight up the middle of the center.

After putting the clothes into his pocket dimension, he swirled to his parent's personal medical supply room.

Looking around, Naruto ignored the sudden presence of Zetsu, and looked for 'Tsunade's Chakra Conductive Bandage Wraps Supreme!' It was essentially bandage wraps that could conduct chakra, making them useful for both healing through the bandages, and using jutsu through the bandages. After what seemed to be a fierce battle, Naruto managed to stick the bandages to his entirety of both arms, all the way from the intersection of the shoulders and chest, to his covered fingertips, before applying a second layer around the first.

"What is it, Zetsu?" "**Well, I saw the confrontation, gaki. I must say, I do not see why you didn't subdue her with your Mangekyo, that would seem to be beneficial." **The black Zetsu side chided.Naruto snorted in amusement, "If I did, it would cause more problems than benefits. My parents would hound me about the ability, and quite possibly keep me leashed around my siblings, _or,_" Naruto paused, his eyebrow twitching, "ship me off to the Uchiha clan. But believe me, the thought crossed my mind."

Zetsu nodded, unnoticed by Naruto, who was currently tentatively flexing his arms, and coughed. "You do realize that Pein-kun and Tobi-sama will need to know, correct?" Naruto nodded slowly, hesitant on the prospect of informing the Akatsuki of his injuries."Call a meeting, please. I need to check in anyways, might as well kill two birds with one kunai." Zetsu chirped a confirmation, and sank into the ground. Minutes later, Zetsu appeared back in front of Naruto, and confirmed the meeting was in order.

Naruto quickly rushed and activated his security seals on his room from the supply room, and proceeded to disappear into a spiraling swirl, appearing in Ame. Naruto appreciated the cool rain drops cascading down his torn clothing, not bothering to change into his new clothes.

In a moment, paper slowly descended to the ground, until a growing figure started to form. A woman finally emerged, her cold blue hair adorned by a lighter shaded blue origami rose. Her shocking amber eyes pierced into Naruto's sea of lighter blue.

"Konan-neechan, how are you?" Naruto asked, obeying her hand command of 'follow me.' "I am well, Naruto-kun. What is wrong with your arms? Is it connected to your eye scar?" Konan inquired, a faint tone of worry in her voice.

While nobody would admit it in the Akatsuki, everyone knew that both Konan and Pein cared deeply for the young blond, seeing him as a younger brother, and had attached themselves to the young blond. Naruto glanced at the bandages, and sighed, a sad tone present in his vocals.

"You know my sister, Kaede?" Seeing the hesitant nod, Naruto continued on. "Well, my kaa-san asked me if I wanted a kenjutsu, really more like taijutsu, spar with her, and I thought 'what the hell', and decided to spar. I guess I apparently smacked her around, and she formed a tails worth of chakra, and kinda, maybe, sorta bum rushed me." Naruto didn't pick up on the slight bristle that formed on Konan's neck.

Konan nodded in response, smiling faintly at the citizens of Ame. When they arrived at the meeting, Naruto greeted all the Akatsuki members. Kisame eyed the bandages, smirking slightly. "Hey brat, what happened to your arms?" That caught the attention of all the members, and, unfortunately for Naruto, they all picked up on the slight flinch Naruto gave.

After explaining what happened, Naruto eyed the occupants. Sasori, in his Hiruko puppet, although you couldn't tell, Pein, Kakuzu, and Deidara all had raised eyebrows, while Hidan and Kisame had bloodthirsty grins rampant. Konan and Zetsu were stoic, unwavering in emotions, while a newly appearing Tobi was flailing around about "Naru-chan getting hurt!"

Pein glanced at Tobi, who picked up and gave a miniscule nod, before resuming his rather convincing charade. "Naruto, me and... _Konan_ have decided to send you around the Elemental Nations. It is simply for training. From now until you are twelve, you will visit the four other nations, obviously not including Konohagakure for six months in each, raising both money and support for both Konoha, and the Akatsuki. Do you have any complaints?"

Naruto pondered, his eyes widened in surprise, before giving an apprehensive nod. "What about Iwa, and Kumo? I will still go for the benefit of the Akatsuki, but what if they grow to be violent? And my family? They will eventually notice me out and about." Pein blinked, before shifting his glance around the room.

"If they are to grow violent, then you are authorized to use force, and if necessary, call for backup. And we have made accommodations for your family." Naruto nodded, and gave a dazzling, slightly rugged grin. _"I feel this has too many holes in his plans to actually make this work effectively."_

"Where shall I go first?"

"Kiri will be the easiest, since they are in a civil war due to _someone's_ certain actions." At this, Tobi flashed a brief, sizzling glare, before mouthing more to himself than anyone, "_I was under a genjutsu, and in return, set a genjutsu on Yagura. Spare me."_

"After Kiri, you will head to Kumo, then Iwa, and finishing with Suna, and then you head back to Konoha. Now, go get ready for a six month trip."

**Hours Later**

The smell of the shore flooded Naruto's nose, before taking a big whiff, grinning to himself. He had finally changed into his outfit he bought earlier, and decided to tear of the sweater sleeves, leaving the bandages visible, before flexing. "_Still sore as shit. And hurt like hell." _

He scanned the horizon, before smirking.

"Kiri, here I come."

**Aaaand that's a wrap! Now, about certain aspects I promise y'all.**

**Naruto _will _eventually have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (or the _Eternal Mangecko Sharingan _as like to call it.) The reason for the Sharingan in the first place was because of Obito planting his DNA into Naruto, and vice versa, and as such.**

**Naruto's abilities will be _Kamui, _and _Susanoo, _and like Obito, his right eye being able to make him turn intangible.In conjunction with the intangibility _Kamui _can be used for, Naruto will use the sword he has to go along with it, and eventually will be on the level akin to Kisame with the sword, probably surpassing him.**

**Naruto will awaken the Rinnegan, but will still have the two Mangekyo abilities. Now, we all know how the Rinnegan is colored purple, right? It won't be, at least not Naruto's. His Rinnegan, let's just say, will be a very different version of Pein's purple and black ringed Rinnegan. **

**And before someone asks how Naruto will be able to use _Kamui, _and _Susanoo _after he gets the Rinnegan, I'm going to apply the '_Fanfiction Belief Stretch' _law, or simply, "It's my story, go with it." **

**You know how people use and abuse the fact that since the Rinnegan grants all five basic Chakra types, Naruto generally progresses to learn bloodlines such as _Yoton (Lava Release) _and _Mokuton (Wood Release)_? Well, Naruto is gonna abuse this shit like it owes him money. Dude is absolutely gonna be stacked in Bloodlines. No joke, he is gonna be godly by the time he is fully trained. How godly? Around the levels of Hashirama and Madara, probably surpassing them.**

**Naruto, after his training with Obito, will be a calm, collected shell of his child self, and will eventually take Obito's place in the Akatsuki.**

**What is this about Zetsu being loyal to Obito? If he was, how did Zetsu plant the Rinnegan into a certain Ame orphan? And _who _put Obito under a genjutsu? And, why did he attack Konoha? Well, that's for later.**

**Pairings? A lot. Realistic showings of how relationships work? _Hell no._ Girls in no way, shape, or form will _ever _act like this. I _will _try and make each different, and try to make them have depth.**

**I truly mean no offense, but seriously, harems aren't exactly the most logical. "Oh, you have 3 other girls, well okay, that's cool." Nope, that's not how it works. **

**Now, for the girls themselves. Guess. Guess the girl right, I unveil it. I'll even leave hints! Even if they aren't guessed right, or nobody reviews, which I won't be surprised about, they'll be revealed in like, the next 5 chapters anyways.**

**Konoha: ? (Genjutsu game strong, physical game weak.)**

**Konoha: fem!Sasuke**

**Konoha: fem!Itachi**

**Konoha: Ayame**

**Kiri: ? (The ice masquerades as fire)**

**Kiri: Ameyuri**

**Kiri: ? (Blazing Hot, in more ways than one)**

**Kumo: ? (Red, yellow, dark caramel)**

**Kumo: Samui**

**Kumo: ? (Nine-Lives, lost all nine to zombies)**

**Kumo: Mabui**

**Iwa: Kurotsuchi**

**Iwa: ? (Bee careful around her, she has an amazing sting to her.)**

**Suna: ? (Always had some fans about her)**

**Suna: Pakura**

**Suna: ? (Student of the sand man)**

**Suna: Sari**

**Kusa: Karin**

**Taki: ? (At this point there's only like five people known from Taki. And one of them is female)**

**Oto: ? (She isn't exactly known crystal clear)**

**Oto: Tayuya**

**Oto: ? (Moniker being "The Pink Barber")**

**Snow: Princess Koyuki**

**Demons: ? (Prediction game is deathly accurate)**

**Wanderer: Fuka (Okay, so this might be really an actual relationship, more of a FwB, gradually shifting into a relationship)**

**Wanderer: Amaru**

**Roran: Sara (Yeah, you motherfuckers, I just did this.)**

**Might add more as I go on.**

**Also, I'm currently considering Yugao, Konan, and Hana. Just let me know about these three, and any others.**

**Know, for you all who are confused about the ranking system I used, let me show you.**

**Note, these rankings are set for when the rookies graduate, making the rookies 13.**

**D = Low Academy Student/Average Civilian;**

**DD = Mid Academy Student;**

**DDD = High Academy Student/Low Genin;**

**Hanabi**

**C = Low Genin;**

**CC = Mid Genin;**

**Most of the Rookies**

**CCC = High Genin/Low Chunin; **

**Fem. Sasuke**

**B = Low Chunin; **

**The Namizake/Uzumaki Children, bar Naruto**

**BB = Mid Chunin; **

**Mizuki (Regular)**

**BBB = High Chunin/Low Jounin; **

**Iruka**

**A = Low Jounin;**

**Kurenai, Mizuki (Cursed Seal Tiger Form)**

**AA = Mid Jounin; **

**Anko, Ao**

**AAA = High Jounin/Average ANBU;**

**Mikoto, Fugaku, Genma, Shizune**

**S = Sannin/Black Ops ANBU; **

**Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru (a case could be made for Orochi being SS)**

**Swordsman of the Mist (I know Zabuza was an A-Ranked criminal, but that was in the Bingo Book, not his actual level. If he survived Yagura, he's damn tough.)**

**Akatsuki Members (bar Pein and Obito), Naruto (power wise, next to zero experience to match an S-Ranked)**

**Kakashi (Sharingan), Gai (Using 3/8 Gates), Asuma (Come on, he held his own against a Hidan, he at least deserves an S-Ranking)**

**SS = Average Kage; **

**Yagura, Mei, Ay, Onoki, Hiruzen, Fourth Kazekage, Izuna, Pein, Obito**

**SSS = Really Damn Powerful**

**Minato, Tobirama, Mito ((Prime), not really useful, just wanted to add her along with her husband.)**

**SSSS = Really really **_**really **_**Damn Strong**

**Madara, Hashirama, Gai (8/8 Gates)**

**See Ya! Also, if you could help me find any errors, would be greatly appreciated. **

**See Ya x2!**


	2. Kirigakure Is Wet

**Mercy In Redemption**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's related affiliates, nor do I own .**

**Note: Ameyuri is probably gonna be the fastest girl in this story to get to Naruto. Don't worry, not every girl will be one chapter things.**

**What is up my lovelies? It's just little old me, bringing my cute little viewers another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"Sure is wet in Kiri." Naruto kicked a puddle, and continued walking. He ignored the lone arm that was to his right, and subconsciously activated his fully-matured Sharingan.

He idly noted the rather large chakra source that hadn't bothered to suppress itself, and fingered his sheath strap. "Alright, come on out, I can sense you from here."

Naruto saw a rather tall man appear before him, with most of his face bandaged. He had a large, glinting sword strapped to his back. "_The Demon Of The Mist? The hell is he confronting me for?"_

"So, one of Yagura's lackeys decided to show his face around these parts, eh?" The assumed Zabuza asked, not moving from his spot.

"Yagura? The current Mizukage? The hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me, brat. I know you know _all _about the bloodline executions, so don't try and weasel out of this."

Naruto snorted, before shaking his head. "Hey, in case you didn't know, General Jackass, I currently have a bloodline activated." To prove his fact, Naruto morphed his eyes into his Mangekyo Sharingan, and twirled around mockingly.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes, before grinning. "Say, kid, do you know any top tier medical jutsu?" Naruto stared at the swordsman, before nodding slowly.

"I know this girl... her name is Ameyuri. Ameyuri Ringo. She has this disease, and I know you don't have to do me a favor, but if you could check her out, I would be really satisfied. "_Not mentioning the fact its been diagnosed 'incurable', but he doesn't know that."_

Naruto mused in his head, weighing both the positives and negatives, before nodding to the man.

"Follow me, brat."

**Unknown Location**

When Naruto reached the location Zabuza led him to, he could practically see the poverty from the house. It's side window was busted, with about one-fourth of the original window left. The paint on the house was either stripped, or chipped. He vaguely noted the two lower chakra levels coming from within the house, one vastly lower than the other.

Zabuza knocked at seemingly random intervals, before the door opened, and a breeze invaded Naruto's face.

Zabuza motioned for Naruto to follow him inside, and quickly shut the door. The inside of the house was nicer than the outside, but not by a large margin. Most of the walls décor was intact, although some parts were stripped barren. It gave off an eerie vibe, but Naruto pushed that to the side. The furniture was either ripped to shreds, like a twisted typhoon came through, or it was burned, reminding Naruto of the time that Izumi used _Amaterasu _on an open grass field.

A young, feminine looking girl waltzed in, an ice senbon sorely sticking out of her mouth. She had on a casual light pink kimono, a look of suspicion etched onto her face.

"Zabuza-sama, who is he?" Zabuza didn't spare a glance to the kid behind him. "At ease, Haku-chan. He has a bloodline," _"or two. Maybe though. Maybe." _Naruto chuckled to himself. "and says he can check on Ameyuri-chan." Haku spared a final suspicious glance to the blond protagonist, before nodding, motioning to follow her.

Naruto and Zabuza followed behind her, before stopping infront of an oak, beautifully carved door, with the words "Guest Room" etched above it.

Zabuza entered, and before Naruto could walk in, he was roughly pulled back by Haku, before he was thrown against the wall, cracking it. He stared down at the girl, an amused smirk apparent, which infuriated, and somewhat excited Haku.

"Just so you know, I'm a guy." Haku pushed her body onto Naruto's elbows, a senbon on his throat. Naruto chuckled, before moving her hands with no effort.

He flickered his eyes up and down, prompting Haku to copy, before noticing she forgot her body bandages. With a blush of embarrassment, she stormed past the now laughing Naruto, into the room.

When Naruto walked in, he noticed the sickly girl seemingly incapacitated, breathing raggedly. She was deathly pale, with a hoarse cough every now and then.

Walking over to the girl, Naruto did a quick diagnostic test, before frowning to himself. He kneaded her stomach, trying to find any problems. When he felt a faint bump, Naruto nodded.

"Well, whatever is effecting her, it's located in the stomach area, I assume. I can _try _and perform surgery, but it's a high risk." "Do it, if it fails she's gonna die anyways." Naruto nodded, and turned to the duo. "I'll perform it tomorrow, for now I'll try and heal any other diseases she might have."

"_She's obviously malnourished, probably a combination of the war, the disease, and lack of pent up food. Let's see... a broken foot... fractured jaw... overall, bad condition." _Naruto healed the injuries to an acceptable condition, before walking to conversate with the other occupants.

**Day Later**

Naruto was currently writing a temporary '_Body Paralysis Seal' _on the back of his temporary patient, his bandaged hands writing delicate kanji.

His scarred eye glanced to the now finished seal, before flipping her around onto her back, her body fully visible. Drawing a scalpel, Naruto cut into her stomach, careful to avoid any important organs.

Naruto eventually found the lump he felt earlier, which was a disgusting, slimy blue tumor lodged into the woman's stomach, pumping violently.

Naruto tried slicing into the tumor, only for the scalpel to slightly dent. He frowned in annoyance.

He tried to saw a limb of the tumor, only for it to nick the blade. He frowned deeper in annoyance.

He channeled some regular chakra into the tumor, only for it to expand aggressively, before he stopped channeling chakra. Naruto grit his teeth in rage.

"What about... bijuu chakra?" Shrugging, he channeled a smidgen of bijuu chakra, and peered curiously as the tumor shriveled up, before detaching itself from the woman's body. With a satisfied nod, Naruto chucked the now dead tumor out the body, before healing the inside of her body.

Using a basic medical jutsu to attach her stomach back together, he flushed her blood systems, before laying her to rest, and noted her breathing was smoother than before.

He walked out nonchalantly, his hands in his sweater pockets, before giving a faint nod to Zabuza. "She'll be fine... I think. Just give her some time to rest, I'm sure she will awaken."

"Well gaki, what was wrong with her? I assume you didn't just cut her open, and remove whatever the fuck was wrong with her, eh?"

"..."

"Oh my Kami, you _did _cut her open, didn't you? You _fucking savage_." Zabuza said playfully, chuckling about the situation.

"Well, it was a weird looking tumor, quite disgusting as well. I overloaded it with some chakra, and simply... chucked it out."

Suddenly, the door opened, creaking to a halt. Out stepped the same girl as earlier, her hair flowing freely behind her. She had an agitated look sketched onto her face, her piercing, cloudy grey eyes flashing around the room, before landing on Zabuza.

"Zabu-baka? Where the hell am I? In fact, how am I _alive? _Or is this the afterlife?"

She then peered at Naruto, before smirking. "Hey brat, you look kinda cute. Wanna hook up later?" Said boy stood flabbergasted, mentally shutting down.

She sauntered over to Naruto, before slinging an arm around his shoulder, resting her head onto his shoulder, playfully clinging onto his arm.

"Christ, Ameyuri, you've been awake for fucking _five seconds _now, and you're already feeling up a minor, if you're going to do anything, get a room, dear lord."

Ameyuri pondered, before unmasking a devilish smirk.

"Say, brat, since you helped me with my disease, how about I give you some... _lessons_?"

Naruto gulped, and subtly glanced around for an immediate exit. While he was always willing to learn, and improve his skill, the way she said the word 'lessons' slightly scared him.

"L-lessons?"

"Yeah... _lessons on women."_

"I-I mean I g-guess?"

Ameyuri, if possible, smirked even wider, before grabbing his other arm, and dragged him back into the room the surgery took place, and ignored his feeble protests.

Zabuza stared at the backs of the two, before shaking his head.

"You poor, poor bastard."

**Two Hours Later**

Zabuza grinned in amusement as a disheveled Naruto, and a blissful Ameyuri appeared before him, clothes in a disarray.

"Enjoy yourself, Ameyuri?" Ameyuri didn't respond, only clinging to Naruto tighter than before. "S-she said she was going to 'claim me like a bitch.'"

"And?" "...she claimed me, just like a bitch."

"You poor soul." "Tell me about it."

The sound of light footsteps drew the attention of the three, before Ameyuri, and by extension, Naruto, were tackled to the ground.

"Yuri-chan!"

Naruto looked down to see a shaking Haku, her pink kimono replaced by a snow grey colored kimono.

"Hey Haku-chan, it's been awhile, eh?"

Haku snapped her head up, her eyes swamped with tears. "T-the surgery was success-f-ful?"

"Surgery?" "Y-yeah, the kid who y-you're hanging from helped you..."

"Makes sense."

"By the way, what _is _your name?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto, eh? Well, so it was _you _who saved me?"

"M-maybe..."

"Say, Haku-chan, want to help me teach little Naru-kun about... _the female body?"_

"S-seriously, it's cool, Haku-ch-"

"And besides, we've only met, Yuri-chan. I barely know Naruto-san. So, I'll politely pass." "More to me."

Zabuza watched the fading silhouettes of the three, flabbergasted at the situation the blond brat was in.

"Lucky bastard."

**3½ Hours Later**

"DAMN YOU BLOND BASTARD IT NEEDS TO BE **ROUGHER!**"

Zabuza was, for lack of a better term, _pissed the hell off. _All this screaming that's been going on has kept him awake, and they _still _had not lost steam.

"Damn, fuck this bullshit, I'm going to a hotel."

**The Next Day**

"**Enjoy yourself, brat?" **Naruto was currently sipping on apple cider green tea, face to face with Zetsu.

"Just for your information, while I did enjoy it, it was quite painful."

"**Well, good for you. You're a man!"**

"Yeah..."

"**Well, anyways, Tobi-sama wanted me to hand you this report, involving the genjutsu that the Mizukage is under."**

Naruto absently nodded, and glanced at the report Zetsu had flopped next to him.

"Let's see... need a Mangekyo... 'dire' concentration... multiple chakra pulses... sounds easy enough."

"Hey, Naru-kun, who were you talking to?"

"Oh, hey Ameyuri-chan, just a friend. Gave me some useful notes about the current Mizukage."

"Yagura-teme? What about the cocksucker?"

"He's under a genjutsu, Ameyuri."

Ameyuri halted suddenly, her face unreadable. If one would look at her eyes, you would see a spark of realization there.

"Actually... that would make sense."

"Really?"

"Yeah, whenever I would go in for missions before the purging happened, he was so monotone it made a daiymo sound chalk full of emotion."

"So, what are you going to do about it? The rebels are currently fighting him, I believe."

"How do you know?"

"Well, before I fell into my coma, if I recall, Mei Terumi, the rebel leader, had stated that she will march in 'a months time', and that was right around last month, if the bikini calendar in the house is anything to go by, so I don't honestly know _if _she attacked yet."

"Well, I'm going to look around."

"Just be careful, alright?"

Naruto nodded, before activating his Mangekyo Sharingan, and used _Kamui _to the nearest chakra pulse.

Ameyuri shook her head, before sighing. "Just met the kid... already care about him... christ I'm getting soft..."

"What are your intentions with him, anyways?" "Don't get me wrong, Zabu-baka. It's probably just a one night stand thing, I don't want to lead him on."

"... look, just don't hurt him, alright? Believe me, being led on hurts."

Ameyuri was once again alone, pondering to herself.

**Battlefield**

As soon as Naruto landed, he picked up on the immediate, tell-tale sign of bijuu killing intent. "_It's laced into the air, but where?"_

Naruto's instinct suddenly went haywire, and he dove behind a boulder, and in good time, seeing as a huge blast of scalding water smashed into where he was originally standing.

"Come out, bloodline scum, and face your death like the demon you are."

"_Yagura? Well, that was easy. Although, I don't get why Tobi-sensei is making me cancel the genjutsu."_

Naruto calmly strolled out, his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing intensely, a heated stare fixated on Yagura.

"Alright, alright, you midget," Yagura's right eye twitched, "here I am."

Yagura glared violently, before he caught Naruto's stare.

"_Now!"_

With a pulse from the Mangekyo, Yagura coughed violently, before dropping onto a knee, and eventually fell flat. Unfortunately, with the combined use of _Kamui _and the chakra pulse, Naruto winced in pain as he felt blood slowly seep from his eye.

"_Damn, I need to be careful, I only have one pair of eyes, and my Mangekyo training isn't fully finished."_

Naruto wiped his eye down, and walked over to a spasm-crazy Yagura, and crouched down.

Using his Mangekyo, he forced Yagura's eyes open, and started to rapidly flash chakra pulses into the eyes of Yagura, ignoring the chakra that was nesting in the Mizukage's eyes.

"_I'm surprised these pulses haven't attracted anyo-" _Before Naruto could finish his thought, he heard a faraway voice cry out.

"Hey, boy, step away from him, he's dangerous!"

"_God dammit."_

Naruto's right eye, at that point, was bleeding profusely, and he noted the edges of his vision were slightly out of focus, barely noticeable, and thought nothing of it.

"I said step away, child! This is no playground!" The voice was now alarmingly closer, and had a distinct tone of masculinity to it.

"_Come on, come on! I'm right there!"_

With a final pulse, Naruto noticed how Yagura's eyes softened, and the chakra that was either in, or around the eyes fluctuated, before fading away.

Before Naruto could rest, he was struck from behind, and sent to the ground, tumbling.

"Boy, what did I tell you?" Naruto glanced at the man, reeling in pain. He had soft blue, seemingly slicked up hair, in which all sides met up at a tip. He had on a generic flak jacket, with grey shinobi pants covering his legs. He bore an eye-patch, covering his right eye, and his lone visible eye was a dull grey.

"Hey, Commander Dickwad, I'm trying to _help _you."

"Watch your tongue, brat. Now, why are you here?"

"None of your damn business."

Naruto pulled himself to a stand, and readied his sword, the blade flashing a reflection of the sun. He had devolved his Mangekyo into just that of a fully matured Sharingan, and it's three tomoe were spinning cautiously, like how a shark circles it's prey.

The man smirked confidently, and readied a kunai, before getting into a battle stance.

"You're years late to even battle me, boy. Still, may I know the name of the kid that I slay today?"

Naruto matched the smirk, and readied into his own stance. "Naruto."

"Ao, nice to meet you."

**(A/N: I know in the canon we never really say Ao use elemental jutsu, so I am going to give him _Suiton _(Water Release) and _Doton _(Earth Release), so please bare with me.) **

With what seemed to be a split second, Ao was forced to jump back, as Naruto sliced right where he used to be, causing the ground to crack.

"_Damn this brat is fast, if I'm not careful he has a good chance to defeat me. I might need to activate my Byakugan."_

"_If he was able to dodge me at my fastest, a Mangekyo might be viable here."_

Naruto snapped from his thoughts, and delivered a still pondering Ao a fierce kick to the jaw, causing the man to go flying across the battle field.

Naruto watched as the man staggered up, before sighing. "Is that all you have, old man?" Naruto hollered, standing casually.

The man glared harshly, before readying his kunai.

Naruto, wasting no time, flashed through a series of hand seals.

"**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **Naruto spat out a medium-sized fireball at Ao, who smirked, calmly flashing through his own hand seals.

"**Suiton: Water Trumpet Jutsu!" **A torrent of screeching water smashed into the fireball, the two clashing.

Naruto watched in mock fascination at the water jutsu suddenly dissipated, and the fireball seemingly crushed Ao.

"_Something doesn't seem right..."_

No sooner than those thoughts occurred, Naruto stiffened.

"Always watch your back, brat."

Naruto narrowly avoided the would-be fatal slash, and instead winced as the kunai deeply gashed into his right shoulder, and parried the slash aiming for his stomach, before sending back a slash of his own.

Both fighters dashed away from each other, panting slightly.

"I'll admit, boy, you are better than I expected. Still, it hurts me to know that a potential rebel ally has to perish today."

"That's _exactly _what I am, you moron. I _am _helping you, you're just too thick-headed to notice."

Ao visibly twitched his eye, before dashing once more at the blond. Naruto channeled lightning chakra into his hilt, which corresponded onto the blade, and it lit up with a low, barely visible white hue.

Naruto swung down, smirking, before his sword hit the kunai, and the lightning chakra visibly shocked Ao, before Naruto planted a brutal kick to the mans solar plexus, pushing him away.

"Give up, Ao, and I'll spare you."

"I still have the capacity to fight, and t-that's what I sh-shall do."

Naruto shook his head, and started to walk towards the downed man, who was breathing haggardly, and switched the lightning on his blade, to wind, confirming a swift, and painless kill.

Before Naruto could reach his body, a torrent of water separated his pathway, causing Naruto to widen his eyes.

"Stop," the voice held an unmatched authority, and held a distinct feeling of power. "now, tell me who released me of my accursed genjutsu."

Both Naruto and Ao looked over to the man, and when they met the body, Ao's eyes widened in horror, while Naruto merely raised a lazy eyebrow.

The man, if you had not guessed by now, was the Mizukage, Yagura himself.

"Well?"

"What genjutsu, you mons-"

"That, would have been me, Mizukage-sama."

Yagura, ignoring the increasingly rising volume of Ao, stared at Naruto, before chuckling.

"And, do tell, _how _you got me out of the genjutsu? If what the Sanbi said is true, a specific pair of eyes was the cause, black and red, while you have blue."

"_My Sharingan deactivated?" _Naruto pushed that thought aside, before smirking.

"Well, if you insist..." Naruto activated his Sharingan, before flashing into his Mangekyo, and grinned wildly at both the looks of Ao, and Yagura.

"Y-you were holding back? You only had t-three little commas, while those look like prongs..." "They're called tomoe, my dear Ao, and yes, I was holding back, quite heavily really."

Yagura matched the blonds grin, before truly smiling. "I thank you..." "Naruto." "Naruto-san, for helping me."

"Eh, it was no problem, really. My sensei was the one who wanted me to help you."

"Who is your sensei?" "Nobody special, just said he found a way to cancel the jutsu."

"S-so wait, you were u-under a genjutsu?" Naruto handed Ao a Soldier Pill, in which he gratefully ate.

"Yes, and I had next to zero control over my own body, it was like I was watching a movie, just never ending."

Yagura paused, before bowing to both Ao and Naruto. "I deeply apologize for my tyrannical actions."

Ao was visibly shocked, before settling on a stoic face.

"While I may distrust you, if you truly wanted to kill us, you would have done it by now. I forgive you, but I don't matter, it's M-"

"Yagura, your time has come!"

The three turned to their sides where the cry originated, only to see a glob of sizzling lava barreling towards Yagura.

Ao, on impulse, flashed through hand seals at an inhumane speed.

"**Doton: Earth-Style Wall!" **A wall of dark earth shot in front of Yagura, effectively blocking the lava.

"Ao, why?! Are you defecting?" Naruto glanced to the speaker, and involuntarily blushed. It was a medium skinned woman, with a blossoming figure, and a breath taking face. Her blue glossy lip stick stuck out, matching her finger nails, and her outfit, and her auburn hair was tied to stick up, with the rest reaching to her ankles.

To her side, was a young man, with blue hair a softer shade than Ao's, although trying to avoid eye contact, had his rather impressive sword readied for combat. He had glasses, with what looked to be ear protectors attached to the glasses.

"Mei-sama, please listen! I would never defect, but I can explain! If Yagura wanted to kill us he would have already!"

Mei was still poised to attack, but motioned for him to continue.

"Well, you see, I saw Yagura and Naruto," he motioned to Naruto, who meekly waved, still slightly blushing. Mei smiled at Naruto, causing him to blush deeper.

"on the ground, and Naruto was the one who was chakra pulsing, the ones we felt earlier. I assumed he was healing Yagura, and on impulse, attacked him."

Mei looked between the two, and raised an eyebrow, while the man next to her shook a little.

"Well, after a fierce, but efficient fight, Naruto was readying himself to deliver the killing blow," At this revelation, both Mei and the man next to her gasped, the mans louder than Mei's gasp. Ao was almost defeated by a mere kid?

"Well, Yagura shot a blast of water between us, and effectively stopped our fight, and asked who broke the genjutsu. Naruto confirmed it was him, and showed the dojutsu he used to do it."

Naruto activated his Mangekyo, and hid the slight blood before they could have seen it, and deactivated it.

Mei sighed, before massaging her already throbbing temples, and looked at the three.

"Let's get this settled, eh?"

**Three Months Later**

Activity was bustling in a newly-reformed Kirigakure, the civilians and shinobi alike waiting the the newly-appointed Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, to give her inauguration speech.

Naruto was behind the stage curtain, dressed in a light teal kimono, opting out of a suit. Mei, to his immediate right, in the middle of the stage, opted for a midnight black kimono, with a hot pink outlining. Yagura, on the opposite side of Mei, had a grey suit, matching his hair color, with his weapon casually strapped to his back.

Naruto had to admit, over the three months, Naruto grew close to both Mei and Yagura, closer to Yagura more-so than Mei, although Mei liked to tease Naruto by flirting with him, much to the ire of her bodyguard, who's name Naruto never bothered to remember.

The curtain slowly rose, and the crowd halted any conversation when they saw Yagura. Some booed, but most remained silent. Yagura sadly smiled at the crowd.

Mei tapped the microphone, before coughing lightly.

"People of Kirigakure! I have come to announce the end... of the Bloodline Purges!"

The crowd erupted into praises, most either whooping or hollering at Mei. Some whistled, either at Mei or Naruto.

"I have some information to clear up! Yagura wasn't in control of his body! While under a genjutsu, cast by an unknown assailant, and started the Bloodline Purging!"

The crowd produced a general gasp, while some cried out shouts of disbelief.

"But fear not! The man to my side," she motioned to Naruto, who smiled weakly, "has disrupted the genjutsu for good! He is the savior of Kirigakure!"

The crowd was silent, before an ear-rupturing roar of approval, all directed at Naruto, rang out.

"We love you Naruto-kun!" "Thank you Naruto-sama!" "Have my babies!"

Mei smirked at Naruto, who was blushing furiously, before all three stage members caught sight of a lone flasher in the crowd.

Mei erupted into a ferocious laughter.

Yagura remained stoic.

Naruto was avoiding any and all eye contact.

Mei contained herself, before resuming her speech.

"Now, let's celebrate!"

**Time: 6:30 PM, Kirigakure Shopping District**

Naruto was currently signing his 58th autograph, currently, to his count, the 41st from a teenage girl.

She squealed, and gave an intentionally physical hug, before running off to her group of friends, who were giggling to themselves.

"Hey, Naru-kun, can I speak with you?" Naruto turned to find the speaker was Mei, and saw her in her regular attire of a blue dress, reaching her ankles.

Ignoring the jealous glares of the teenage girls, Naruto followed Mei, who had an intentional sway in her step, causing Naruto to blush.

When they both had arrived at the destination, which seemingly was a giant, cylindrical tower, covered by a thin mist.

Mei strutted in, before closing the door after Naruto stepped in.

In what seemed to be an instant, Naruto was surrounded, with Ao positioning a kunai to his throat, the bodyguard pushing his sword against the spot where Naruto's heart was, and Mei, in front of all three, smiling sweetly.

"Now, little Naru-kun," Naruto gulped harshly, "I find it hard to believe a little boy could both defeat Ao, and disrupt this supposed genjutsu cast on Yagura."

"Please, Mizukage-sama, if Ao's defense, he was clearly underestimating me." "While that sounds like Ao, that still doesn't really matter."

Naruto sighed, before going into detail on how he was neglected real training by his parents, and how he met up with a certain group, and much to the ire of Mei, wouldn't reveal the members, and how he canceled the genjutsu.

"I... see. Chojuro, Ao, please release him from your grips." Both looked reluctant, but did so anyways, still keeping a close eye on the boy.

"Where would you rank yourself, Naruto-kun?" "Going full out, probably S-Ra-" "The Mizukage doesn't appreciate liars, boy." "I said full power! Regularly, due to lack of experience, is probably either A or AA, give or take." "Sounds reasonable, since you were trained extensively for four years, by about eight S-Ranked missing-nin?" "That is correct, Mizukage-sama."

"Please, Naru-kun, Mei-chan is quite alright." "Alright Miz-... Mei-chan." Said girl beamed at him.

Mei adopted a temporary thinking face, before turning to Naruto, a flirtatious smile plastered to her already attractive face.

"_He's interesting... maybe when he matures, I'll strike up a marriage contract with whatever village he aligns with, I can already see the hypothetical sweepstakes of him going on in the future."_

"Stay strong, Naruto-chan. I _assure _you, we'll meet in the future." With that sentiment, Mei walked out, again swaying her hips.

"_If he looks anything like his absolutely delicious father when he matures, then by god have I lucked out."_

**3 More Months Later**

It was time for Naruto to leave the mist, and head back to Konoha for a quick check-in, before leaving for Kumo. Naruto eventually had acceptable relations with Chojuro, who begrudgingly befriended our lady-killing protagonist.

Naruto was currently bidding a group goodbye, said group consisting of Haku, Zabuza, Mei, adorned in her Mizukage garb, her two body guards, Ameyuri, Yagura, and two newly arrived Swordsman, Mangetsu Hozuki, and Kushimaru Kuriarare, along with Mangetsu's younger brother. He decided to ignore his apparently official "Naruto-sama Fan Club" that was in the background, watching him depart.

The two Swordsman eluded Naruto for the majority. While he eventually became friends in the last month he had known them, since they had returned upon learning of the Bloodline Purge ending, they still remained secretive, which didn't surprise Naruto.

While Mangetsu had originally wielded Chojuro's blade, _Hiramekarei, _the man had no problem with using _Kabutowari, _a one sided ax, connected to a blunt hammer via chain, which he soon mastered.

"Be safe, my little Teddy-kun!" Ameyuri lightly chided, hugging the poor boy to death. "I... will... be... please... let go..."

Ameyuri dropped him, before Haku engulfed the blond into a hug of her own, albeit softer than Ameyuri's.

The two bloodline users had grown to be close friends over the six months, and could trust each other with secrets that no one else knew. They supported each other, they pranked Zabuza, hell they even pranked Ao, who always gave them a half-hearted tongue lashing.

"I'll miss you, Naru-kun!" Naruto returned her hug, soothing the now crying girl. After a period of time, Haku reluctantly let go, before Naruto scribbled down something.

"Here, it's my technical 'address', in Konohagakure. Write whenever, and just warning you, I might not respond for periods of time."

He handed the card to Mei, who smiled brightly, and took the card.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, eh?" "Not permanently." "Is that so?" Mei nodded, before stepping back.

"If you all want, come to the Chunin exams in Konohagakure, which should be in the next few years. I _should_ be participating, and if not, I'll at least be able to hang out with you all."

The two newly arrived Swordsman stepped forward, both shaking a hand. "Goodbye, Naruto-san. I expect a rematch in spars when we meet again." Mangetsu said, a hollow smile visible.

Kushimaru merely nodded, his blond, mane-like hair billowing in the wind.

With that, Naruto gave one final wave, before using _Kamui _to appear in his room.

"That kid is going to be a major powerhouse, isn't he?"

"Oh, by far."

"Just something that crossed my mind, Mizukage-sama, is the fact someone needs to inform Utakata, the Rokubi jinchuriki, of the purging being ended."

**Uzumaki Clan Compound/Namizake Residence**

Naruto appeared in his room, and raised an eyebrow at what appeared to be his clone, staring blankly at Naruto himself.

"Hello?" The clone merely sank into the bed, disappearing from sight.

"Well, that was odd." "**So it appears, Naruto-san." **Naruto leaped into the air, an crashed into the ground, much to the amusement of a newly-arrived Zetsu.

"Well, how was it?" "You already know the answer, no?" "I know, but say it anyways." "Well, I got laid. That happened. Other than that, found Yagura on the third day there, and proceeded to train for the rest of the time there."

"**Anything else?" **"Got laid." "**You already stated that." **"I know, it's just that important."

"**...anyways, I have an update on the other jinchuriki." **"Oh, yeah?"

"**I have seen Orochimaru sneaking around Iwa, and it appears he is gaining information on them, although for what reason I don't know."**

"Interesting. Anything else?" "Nope." "In that case, we depart?" "Sure."

And with that, Zetsu sunk into the floor, his chakra output dropping immediately.

Swinging himself to his personal bathroom, Naruto scrounged around for his desired bandages.

Naruto changed his arm bandages, lord knows they were smelly at that point, and tried to heal his eye scar, but no cigar.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto strolled out of his room, and eventually out of the compound, and decided to get some barbeque.

"N-Naruto-san? Have y-you seen your b-brother M-Menma-k-k-kun?" Naruto turned his head to find Hinata, the shy Hyuga girl in his graduating class.

"Hmm? That dumb-ass-" "D-don't speak about Menma-kun like that!" "Oh, and why, eh?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows playfully, causing Hinata to blush in embarrassment. "W-well, he's y-your brother!" "Mhm, more like you have a crush on him, eh?"

"W-what?" "Chill fam, I know about your _little_ 'crush' on my little brother, don't be alarmed. Now, what do you want with him?"

"W-well, I wanted to a-ask him if he wanted to h-hang out with m-me, but I can't f-find him anywhere."

"Check the ramen restaurant? The one that Yondaime-sama funded to be a full restaurant, upgraded from a simple bar?"

"N-no."

"I'll walk you there, alright?"

Hinata nodded, and sagged behind the elder brother of her crush, her eyes glued to his feet. The way he carried himself almost screamed of a warrior, and his posture measured up to be always ready for combat.

When they arrived at the ramen shop, Naruto pushed past the hanging entrance, and both spotted Naruto's little brother, Menma, gorging his face into ramen.

Naruto slid into the booth across of Menma, with Hinata 'eep'ing and sliding into the seat next to Menma.

Menma had maroon-tinted hair, and three scar-like whisker marks on his face. His attire consisted of an mainly bright orange jumpsuit, with trace amounts of a solid blue attached. He had inherited his mother's violet eyes, which sparkled with mischievous fun. He was well versed with the village's pranksters, and had the moniker of "The Red Joker."

Just then, a cute brown haired girl, with an apron that had a bowl of ramen across and a white bandana tying her hair, looking about a year older than Naruto **(age is adjusted for viewer pleasure) **came to take Menma's new order, before noticing Naruto, and lighting up like a flare, fidgeting nervously, leaving Menma to glare at his brother.

"_Does even Ayame-chan like ero-nii!? First Sakura-chan, now Ayame-chan!? Why can't they at least like me." _Menma cried inwardly to himself, before snapping his head to the now named Ayame.

"Five more miso please!" Ayame nodded, and turned to Hinata. "V-vegetable slim p-please." Nodding once more, she looked at Naruto.

"H-hey Naru-kun," Menma scowled, which Naruto noted absently, probably for blackmail purposes. "do you want anything?"

"No thank you, Aya-chan." Blushing furiously at the pet name, Ayame rushed off, bumping into an exiting customer.

"So, ero-Naruto," Naruto lazily flickered his bright azure eyes to his brother, while Hinata was meekly chuckling. "ready for me to beat you tomorrow in sparring?"

"You can try, be my guest, but don't get all pissy with me when you inevitably lose." Menma scowled, before jabbing a finger into Naruto's chest, poking his right breast.

"Just you wait, Naruto-teme!" "We're brothers, you do realize, right?" "I don't care! I'll beat you, and Sakura-chan and Satsuki-chan **(fem!Sasuke amirite though) **will see me as the best ninja in the class! I bet 100 ryo **(1 ryo = 1 dollar, a friendly reminder) **that I'll win!"

"Do you even have that kind of bank?" "Do you?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." To prove his point, Naruto pulled out a wad of bills, with the top having a purple-print "1,000" displayed nicely, leaving both Menma and Hinata wondering where he got the money from.

"Do tou-sama and kaa-chan know that you have that kind of money, Naru-teme?"

"I swear to god if you don't stop calling me that I will smack the shit out of you. And to answer your question, they don't, nor will they ever, if I have a say in it."

"Still, be ready for a certified Uzumaki Ass-Kicking!" "Yeah yeah, listen brat, don't hold back, if you want even a dream of beating me, don't... hold... back..." Naruto had left the building after the last word, flashing a final thumbs up, not looking back as he did so.

"That stupid teme..."

**Next Day, Academy**

"So, what's going on, Naruto-kun?" The girl next to Naruto had silky smooth obsidian colored hair, contrasting her pale skin. She had a white and red fan, with black outlinings attached to chains, hanging delicately from her ears. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, much like her older sister, and dropped to about her lower neck, bordering on upper spine. Her onyx eyes bore into Naruto's relaxed figure, who was currently leaning back with his legs kicked up.

"Well, my brother started calling me 'teme', that's one thing. He _also _challenged me to a duel of sorts," the girl snorted, knowing that Naruto, much to her begrudging respect, was leagues ahead of any of the other genin would-be's. "he bet 100 ryo on his apparently 'easy' victory, and said you and Sakura-chan would recognize him as the strongest genin would-be in the class."

"Is he dense?" "I thought we established this when we figured out Hinata liked him, which wasn't hard, mind you."

"True, I just wonder what he's gonna use as a trump card, since his shadow clones are well known around the school." "Beats me."

After a few more minutes of waiting, and the other children of the academy filing in, Menma and the three Uzumaki sisters strolled in together, before Menma laid his eyes on Naruto in the back.

"Oi, Naru-teme, are you ready for an ass whooping?!" Menma cried out, pointing a bony finger at the eldest sibling. The three sisters, or "Blistering Beauties" as most genin hopefuls affectionately referred to them as, looked visibly shocked at the name Menma called him.

"Menma-nii, why would you call Naru-nii that?!" "Because that teme acts like he's better than everybody!"

"Wait, what?! How in the _hell _do I act like I'm better than everybody?"

"Guys, enough! Now take your seats!" The speaker was a deeply tanned man, looking to be about early to mid twenties, with a scar running across his nose. He had the standard green flak jacket, and black, loose fitting shinobi pants. His eyes swept over the class, and when they landed on Naruto, he smiled softly. He had always liked the Namizake kids, but Naruto always had been his favorite.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei..." Menma shot one last sizzling glare at Naruto, who snorted in return, and trudged to his seat, besides a kid with a dog sleeping soundly on his head.

"Alright class, today _is _sparring, so I hope you brought your weapons and gear, but it's also special, now-" "How is it special, Iruka-sensei?" "If you would let him explain, you would know." Cue snickers.

"Yes, it's special because the current clan heads, along with a few political parties, have been invited to watch the next generation of shinobi spar, and as such, we will be sparring in the Sparring Tournament Arena, not the regular Academy Sparring Practice arenas. Now get your gear, because every," Iruka stopped dramatically, before smirking wildly. "Single, other academy class will be in this little 'tournament' of sorts."

"Now class, let's head over!"

When they arrived at the arena, which was shaped after the Chunin Exams arena, only to an extremely smaller scale. Naruto was easily able to see the clan heads, and various other political figures.

Fugaku, Mikoto, and Izumi Uchiha, along with a couple of Uchiha elders, were sitting in the front rows, the elders having notepads, unassumingly for the young Uchiha. When Fugaku and Izumi saw Naruto, Izumi uttered a smalls smile, and waved at him, while Fugaku gave a stern nod.

Damn he loved those two. Even if they caught him using his Sharingan for training, and he had almost been wiped off the planet by fire jutsu, they still weaseled their ways into his heart.

Mikoto was belting to Satsuki, and the Namizake kids, bar Naruto. She didn't exactly talk to him, but all she knew is that the three others in her immediate family cared for the brat, so he was okay in her books.

"_Obviously here to support the fam, but also see her skills. Respectable."_

To the right of the few Uchiha were the clan known as the Nara, with the current clan head, Shikaku, watching the next generation with a hawks stare, shifting his point of focus every now and then.

"_Understandable, essentially scouting the skillset, and possible genin teams. Almost impossible for them, or at least Shikaku himself not to show."_

Directly behind the Nara were both the clan heads for the Yamanaka and Akimichi, Inoichi and Choza, respectively. "_Same reasons as the Nara, really."_

Naruto idly noted that the distinct eyes of the Hyuga weren't in the stands, nor were the Aburame. The Inuzuka were howling down to all the Inuzuka children in the arena. Eh, that wasn't his business, so whatever.

Naruto absently noted the presence of the ever illusive Kurama clan, and nearly jumped when he heard a fierce growl in the back of his head.

Naruto faintly smiled when he saw his only friend in the Kurama clan, Yakumo Kurama, and waved to her, who in turn smiled kindly at him. She had a sweet pink kimono, which shaped to her slender body, and complimented her pale skin. Her brown hair was tied into a slender pony-tail, and her matching brown eyes flickered with appreciation.

Naruto saw the occasional merchant, or farmer, in the stands, but didn't pay them any mind. His real interest was lying in his parents, and he interestingly made a mental note that the four cousins weren't present.

They were currently waving a banner, which read "Go Kaede! Menma! Kiyomi! Amayuka! Beat The Competition!" **(Yep, revealed the other sibling names, sue me.)**

Naruto frowned at the banner, slightly angered at the lack of his name, and felt his anger bubbling. Before his anger could be stroked to adulthood, a soft grasp on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He saw Satsuki give an apologetic smile, and he returned one, not noticing the faint blush adorned to her.

"Alright!" Minato had a easy-going tone of voice, and Naruto had to admit he was a charismatic person. "Today we are seeing the inspiring youth of today's shinobi hopefuls, and I am excited to see the Will Of Fire shine indefinitely in the future of our today!"

Minato droned on about the rules, which included no maiming, killing, or torture. Naruto snorted in amusement at the idea of ten and twelve year old kids torturing in a spar. Minato also said he put various seals around the arena, which would broadcast any picked up noise, and adjust the volume

"I will now let Iruka Umino start to announce the matches." Giving a quick bow, Iruka scurried to the stand, before taking the microphone. "Alright, round one, will everyone besides Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze please stand in the Participant Idle Room?"

One by one the students crammed into the room, which was a very spacious area, and despite the enormous amount of rookies, it still had space left over.

"Proctor Iruka-sensei," Shikamaru drawled out lazily, "I forfeit."

"And why would you do that you lazy bum!?" The shriek came from the stands, or more specifically, from Shikamaru's mother.

"Well, for starters, even with plans, I still hold a slim to none chance. I've seen him train, and for starters, he's an absolute monster already, and with my advantages, he can easily flip them into disadvantages. So, I forfeit."

**In The Stands**

"Mhm, the brat _is _quite the monster when he trains. Smart move on the Nara brat. Kami knows his fire jutsu are a pain in the ass."

"Well, Naruto-kun is quite strong, probably around mid-chunin, it's no surprise that the Nara would forfeit, especially if he saw Naruto train."

Fugaku nodded his head in approval as him and his daughter shot back and forth, drawing the attention of both the Uzumaki-Namikaze and Nara families present.

"_Sochi trains with the Uchiha? Why wouldn't he train with us? Maybe I'll ask him about it during dinner..." _Kushina's brain sloshed around for an answer, before exciting herself over the prospect of eating ramen.

"_Even the head of the Uchiha, and Izumi herself are impressed by Naruto-san's training, that's no small feat. Maybe if I recommend that Naruto be on the same genin team as Satsuki, seeing as he is apparently acquainted with the Uchiha, and also seeing as they are essentially locked in to graduate, it would be like a new generation of a legendary team, akin to the Sannin or the Ino-Shika-Cho of the past. Maybe I can... 'convince' Izumi-san to be their jounin sensei." _Shikaku muttered a 'troublesome' and turned down to the fight.

"W-well... how about Naruto and-" "Me! Me, me, me!" "Menma-san, you're not scheduled to fight yet-" "I don't care! I'll beat Naruto, then Sakura-chan will date me, then I'll be Hokage, dattebayo!"

"Menma," everyone drew their attention spans to Naruto. "not trying to be mean, but you seriously don't stand a chance against me."

Menma scowled fiercely, and his eyes briefly flashed to red, his eyes turning to slits, before they reverted in the blink of an eye.

"Yes I do! Iruka, let me at him!"

"... fine, you may fight Naruto-san."

"Yatta!"

He flashed Sakura a smile, and leapt down to meet Naruto, was idly tossing his sword into the air, yawning, mockingly so.

"Start!"

Menma threw an inquisitive kunai, which Naruto merely swatted with his sword.

"Fight for real, my little otouto. You don't stand a chance if you pussyfoot your way around."

"Fine then, you arrogant prick. **Futon: Wind Burst!" **A shot of howling wind shot from above, spiraling towards Naruto.

"I see you have adequate chakra control, even as a jinchuriki. Color me impressed. But... I'm better."

"_Thank you Kaku-nii, you magnificent bastard."_

"**Futon: Pressure Damage!" **In a quick burst, a small, miniature hurricane advanced against the approaching wind burst.

Menma chortled at the midget hurricane. "Is that all you have? Well, your training _certainly _paid-" before he could finish his taunt, the two wind jutsu collided, and Naruto's jutsu erupted forcefully, obliterating the opposing jutsu.

The small hurricane had completely absorbed the jutsu, and had transformed into an amazingly huge sphere, capturing the arena into it's beautiful devastation. The sparse trees around the floor had been shredded, and the sphere had blocked all vision of the fight.

When the sphere collapsed on itself, the viewers were shocked to find that there was a crater where the jutsu clashed, and Naruto was standing calmly in front of the crater, sword in hand, lazily gazing towards the wall in which Menma was applying himself to.

Menma was almost in a shock-like state, his eyes showing the fear of a thousand men at once.

"What's wrong, little otouto, forfeiting?"

**Stands, after the jutsu**

"Well, he actually used _it. _He must be either testing it out, or trying to go for the quick incap, either way, he's got balls made of fucking diamond." Fugaku stated, his tone a prideful one.

"And to think, that's not even his strongest jutsu. Granted, it's _one _of his strongest, but not _the _strongest." Izumi was impressed with how far the little blond had come in his endeavors, and silently promised to talk to him later about training.

"_Not even his strongest?!" _Shikaku and Minato thought in disbelief, eyes widened. _"What has he been learning?"_

Kushina had similar thoughts coursing, but was shocked at the fact of Naruto using a nature jutsu. _"Who taught him to use such a forceful jutsu? And more importantly, how did he learn what nature he had? ...But if Fugaku-san and Izumi-chan said he can also use fire nature... My little sochi-kun is a chakra monster."_

**In Fighter Waiting Area**

"_... I was correct about him being a monster in his own right. At least this isn't a drag to watch. Troublesome blond..."_

"Woah, nii-san is powerful!" Kaede could only nod her head towards her sister Amayuka, and stare in awe at the carnage that unfolded.

"Hmph, that's not even his best jutsu." Satsuki intervened, smiling down at the Namizake child, who was idly deflecting kunai and shuriken alike that were sailing through the air.

"He seems most youthful!"

"Still nothing to a Hyuga such as myself..."

"N-Neji-kun, you shouldn't u-under estimate p-people."

"Hinata-sama, the Byakugan would effectively shut down Namizake-san."

"Heh, whatever, Naru-kun is stronger than your pathetic eyes."

"Watch your mouth, Uchiha-san."

**Back to the Fight**

Naruto was chuckling to himself as Menma was trying, and failing, to strike with a kunai.

Naruto deflected a kunai jab, and planted a boot into Menma's stomach, forcing him to tumble away.

"I'll admit, you are quite skilled in kunai play for an academy student, but unfortunately, I am better."

Naruto threw a kunai, intent to distract, and dashed forward. With a kick of his foot, Naruto had, in the blink of an eye, was slashing down onto Menma.

"Holy shit!" Menma had barely avoided the devastating swing, and chopped at his neck. Naruto ducked, and gave a blow to Menma's neck in return, nearly forcing it to collapse.

Following up, Naruto dug his knee into Menma's stomach, causing him to spit out a little blood, and threw him across the field. Menma's eyes became malicious slits, and his nails elongated.

"**Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

A massive dust cloud enraptured the arena, and when it faded, clones of Menma had encased the entire arena, each appearing the same as Menma, orange jumpsuit and all.

"_I didn't sign up for this shit."_

A lone clone had jumped, and with that silent signal, a mass hysteria of clones rushed at the lone warrior.

"_Shit stacks, I might need to use my beautiful eyes."_

Whenever Naruto took out one clone, it seemed like ten replaced it, and he was slowly being swarmed.

"**Raiton: Static Field!" **A dome of lightning surrounded the kenjutsu user, dispelling a multitude of clones.

Naruto took the initiative and began swiping hectically at the clones, dispelling them by the mass. After a massacre of clones were dispelled, Naruto was breathing raggedly, heaving slowly.

At the end of it, Menma was across of Naruto, at the opposite side of the arena, eyes still red and slitted, before summoning two clones. The real Menma stuck his palm out, before his clones swiped around the palm rapidly, almost as if they were hitting air.

"_What is he...?"_

Suddenly, a sphere of chakra developed, light blue, with a tint of orange surrounding it. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief.

"The Rasengan! Oh god dammit, I haven't even made my own variant, at least Kakashi has the Raikiri, I still need to make my own."

"_What would the Akatsuki do? Well, Deidara would say some shit about art, and blow him away. Sasori would be silent, and dodge... Hidan would just take the brunt of the attack, then shout about Jashin... Kakuzu would actually be one to effectively counter... Konan would just fly away... I think I'll counter."_

Redrawing his sword, Naruto charged his refined fire chakra immensely into the hilt, which in turn charged it to the blade. The blade slowly turned to a sizzling maroon, and you could see wisps of smoke coming from the blade.

"You better hope this blade doesn't make contact with skin, because I don't call it 'Scorching Thunder' for nothing."

The two madly dashed, giving respective battle cries.

**Stands**

"Mina-koi, don't you think this is getting out of hand? I mean the Rasengan is bad enough, but with _it's _chakra Naruto might be hurt." _"Again..." _Kushina kept that to herself, berating herself mentally for that day.

"Well, it's nothing major, Naruto will eventually lose, seeing as Menma already tapped into part of his special chakra, and he's pretty strong in that state, and we'll intervene."

Fugaku decided to throw in his spare change. "Oh, Hokage-sama, I wouldn't be so sure about. While Menma-kun is strong, Naruto-kun is quite the warrior as well."

Izumi nodded her head absently, before turning to the royal family. "Yes, Naruto-kun is a little soldier indeed, but I'm not sure how Menma-san stacks up."

Kushina snapped her head to the oldest Uchiha daughter, eyes widened. _"Naruto-__**kun**__... Menma-__**san**__... I'll be watching you, Izumi-chan. Nobodies taking my sochi away, not yet." _**(Not trying to make her seem romantically obsessive, I don't play the incest shit, so before the NaruKushi fans come out, see it more as a mother's protectiveness.)**

**Fighter Area**

"Well, this is interesting."

"Certainly so."

"Who do you think will win, Nee-chan?"

"Who knows, Amayuka-chan. Who knows..."

**Fight**

"**Rasengan!"**

"_Fuck, what's a cool name? Hmm... oh, got it! And it's cliché as well!"_

"Eternal Fury!"

The two moves collided, forcing carnage onto the already desolate wastelands. The ground was starting to disintegrate, the chakra in the air blazing.

Two brothers, now turned temporary enemies, a one-sided rivalry forming stared into each others eyes.

"_I've got to end this now. Forgive me, my otouto... I never meant to make you go this far."_

Naruto gave an apprehensive burst of pure chakra, overpowering the Rasengan, causing a magnificent explosion, one that would make Deidara go buck wild. The results produced a hazy dust to spread lazily, almost ominously so.

When the dust fled, Naruto instantly saw a lot more ninja than before, dressed in battle garb. Menma was currently unconsciousness, being treated by his parents.

"_You fucking me? Like how Ameyuri fucks me? I mean holy shit at least check on me."_ Naruto sighed to himself, and sheathed his sword. He was walking to the waiting area when Izumi had appeared in a flock of crows, halting his movements.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" She was idly lifting any limbs, investigating his shredded outfit, eyes unwavering, and at the same time, Kushina had turned her head to see Naruto.

"_Where is N... oh no you don't!"_

"Sochi! Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted back, before turning to Izumi.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I want to talk to you. Drop by the Uchiha compound after the academy, walk with Satsuki if you can."

"Sure."

Izumi gave a subtle look at the now stampeding Kushina, and hugged him, before using a shunshin to travel away.

"Naruto!"

**Uchiha Compound, 3:30 P.M.**

"So, tell me, Naruto-chan, what brings you here?"

"Nothing really, just came to talk with Izumi-chan, and maybe your husband, Uchiha-sama."

"Oh, none of that '-sama' nonsense, makes me feel old. Just Mikoto-chan."

"Sure... Uchiha-sama."

"No, no, no. Mikoto-chan. Mi-ko-to-chan. Got it?"

"I gue-" "Oh, hello Naruto-kun." Naruto craned his neck to find Izumi, smiling at the blond softly.

Izumi was wearing a casual kimono, black and white, with golden outlinings adorned to the kimono. She had a blue obi attached, and it hung loosely around her waist.

"Izumi-chan, what do you want to talk about?"

"In private, if you will."

Naruto nodded, and strode after the heiress, not noticing Mikoto giggle to herself.

"_Naruto-kun? Izumi-chan? Oh my this is juicy. Maybe I'll talk to Kushi-chan about it."_

The duo arrived in Izumi's room, and Naruto inspected said room. The walls were painted a dark blue, with a heavenly grey streak cascading across the walls. Some **Fuma Shuriken **were attached to the walls, but it was mostly bland. She had an oak dresser in the corner of her room, directly opposite of her queen size bed.

"Queen size bed for a queen herself. Now all she needs is her king, eh?"

"_Fucking. Smooth."_

Izumi snorted, and flopped down onto the bed. "Indeed, all I need it the king. I already have you, my jester,"

"Jerk." "I try. Now, ignoring any flirting, which was smooth, I'll admit, I want to offer you something."

"_Something?"_

"Not like that, you pervert. I meant training."

"Oh, sure."

"... that's it?"

"What?"

"No questions asked?"

"Trust me, I don't ask many questions."

"..."

"..."

"...well, I guess."

"Although, train me when I graduate, in like three or so years. I gots shit to do, you feel?"

"Got."

"Eh?"

"Not 'gots', it's 'got'."

"Tomato, tom_a_to, same shit different day. Now, I take my leave."

When Izumi confirmed she was alone, she smiled faintly. "Be my king... that brat..."

**Many hours of packing, stealing medical drugs, and bandage wrapping later**

"Alright, I'm ready for Kumo!"

**That's a cut, you bitches. Jk still lovin' you all don't even worry though.**

**Chapter Two is officially ended, so...**

**Two chapters in one night. Don't expect the next for awhile, just a warning.**

**Next chapter, we got us; Kumogakure, the introduction of four specific ladies, some training, ice hockey obsessions, jell-o ambitions, bijuu business, some hip hop heads, and the art of therapy.**

**I apologize for the poor fight scenes, it's just not in my blood to write them. Forgive such a commoner.**

**Mangekyo Sharingan. How fast do you want it? Next few chapters? Graduation? Chunin Exam Arc? Doesn't matter, except the Chunin Arc is the LATEST it will appear.**

**Should this be a harem? Because currently Naruto is in contention for only a single pairing. I truly mean no offense to those who like singular pairings, and I prefer them to harems, but I go by the populous, so I try and entertain.**

**So, just let me know if a harem is what you want. Also, he won't be paired with every girl on this list. Will he date? Yes. But if the harem is a no-go, then he will simply be friends with whoever doesn't become his official girl. I'll put up a poll, I just hope it gets a few people.**

**Updated Lady List:**

**(Names with a '!' have been correctly guessed from last chapter.)**

**Konoha**

**Konoha: ? (Genjutsu game strong, physical game weak.)**

**Konoha: fem!Sasuke**

**Konoha: fem!Itachi**

**Konoha: Ayame**

**Kiri**

**Kiri: ? (The ice masquerades as fire)**

**Kiri: Ameyuri**

**Kiri: Mei!**

**Kumo**

**Kumo: Karui!**

**Kumo: Samui**

**Kumo: Yugito!**

**Kumo: Mabui**

**Iwa**

**Iwa: Kurotsuchi**

**Iwa: Suzumebachi!**

**Suna**

**Suna: Temari!**

**Suna: Pakura**

**Suna: ? (Student of the sand man)**

**Suna: Sari**

**Kusa: Karin**

**Taki: ? (At this point there's only like five people known from Taki. And one of them is female)**

**Oto: Guren!**

**Oto: Tayuya**

**Oto: ? (Moniker being "The Pink Barber")**

**Snow: Princess Koyuki**

**Demons: ? (Prediction game is deathly accurate)**

**Wanderer: Fuka (Okay, so this might be really an actual relationship, more of a FwB, gradually shifting into a relationship)**

**Wanderer: Amaru**

**Roran: Sara (Yeah, you motherfuckers, I just did this.)**

**Might add more as I go on.**

**Currently have in consideration:**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Yugao Uzuki**

**Konan**

**Tamaki (granddaughter of crazy cat lady)**

**fem!Bijuu (not really, just want to experiment with that)**

**Any other fatal females, just hit me up like Tupac.**

**See Ya!**


	3. Kumogakure 12, Kick-Ass Jell-o

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, any of it's affiliates, or any other stuff I mention.**

**Well, the pairings are interesting. Part of me wants the harem, about 10%, while the rest, 90%, is screaming "single pairings you fucking moron."**

**Anyways, we got ourselves Kumogakure up in here, along with four specific females.**

**Also, I dun fucked up last chapter. I didn't mean regular Mangekyo, I meant Eternal. When should he get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan? Graduation? Chunin Exams? Just let me know.**

**More specific than specific; Mabui, Samui, Karui, and... _Yugito._ She ruined the little rhyme we had going, yo.**

**Anyways, vote for that pairing! Don't miss out.**

**In the upcoming two chapters: banana boats, jell-o adventures, hip hop heads, family fallouts, the art of peer pressure, Naruto getting his ass kicked because he's a cocky bastard, ice hockey, and fucking onions. No, not romantically, onions are disgusting by themselves.**

"So, sochi-kun," Naruto was seated at his family's dining table, a fine mahogany table, with a bowl of steaming ramen in front of him. He was called down for a 'family meeting', and he had a feeling about what it was about.

His father, Minato Namikaze, was stealing glances at Naruto's mother, Kushina, before reverting to a stern gaze. He had seen how his son was able to deal with bijuu-enhanced clones, and was growing suspicious of his eldest son.

"who trained you?"

"People." "Don't be a smart ass right now, Naruto-kun. Who trained you?"

"Not you two, that's for damn sure." _"Damn I'm feeling snarky right now."_

"... Naruto, don't _fucking _do this right now."

"And why not?! It's not your business about who trains me!"

"Yes it is, Naruto! If you're under my roof then it's my right to know!"

Kushina, realizing emotions were about to gain control over rational thinking, decided to intervene.

"Sochi-kun, we just want to know how you got so strong, I mean it's not necessarily a bad thing, we just want to know _how _strong you are, and how you got there."

"Strong enough, and none of your damn business."

Minato sighed in a poignant frustration, massaging his dull temples. Why was his son acting like a stubborn brat?

"Look, Naruto-kun, just tell us who is behind your training, and we'll all be a happy family-"

"Happy family? A _fucking _happy family?! The only reason I even was able to continue my shinobi career after that Kyuubi induced attack months back is because of my training... you know, the shit _you _didn't do?!"

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do, Naruto? I mean you don't have bijuu chakra, so it only makes sense to actually train Menma and Kaede-"

"Wait, wait, wait, back it up here. So they are the only two who have bijuu chakra? Why would you lie about the other two having bijuu chakra as well? Do they know they don't have any chakra, bijuu wise?"

"Oh, they know, I've told them it's only Menma and Kaede... so that means-"

"I have the soul, yes, I deduced that."

"Not what I was leading into, but-"

Kushina was torn up on the inside, mentally distraught over the argument in front of her. She intervened, hoping to calm nerves all around. "Have... have you... you know..? _Encountered _it?"

"Communicated? No, I can't say I have."

"Well that's good..."

An awkward silence drifted around the three occupants, before Minato coughed, his eyes wandering around.

"Is this all..? I mean, I_ kinda _have something to do." Naruto stated, his head resting in his hand.

"And what is that?"

"Personal business. Nothing you should be concerned about. Or, I should say, never have been."

"... look, sochi, I just want to say that I'm... no, _we're _sorry that we neglected you."

"Well, I guess the phrase is right then, eh?"

"What phrase?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

Naruto jostled to a stand, before eyieng his parents.

"Goodnight."

Retreating to his room, Naruto asked Zetsu to cover him, which the plant man did, and swirled away.

**With Naruto, Kirigakure, 6:34 A.M.**

"_Well, Kumogakure is about two or so days away from Kiri, maybe I'll drop by Mei, shop around a bit, maybe some bounties, before smacking my ass over to Kumo."_

Naruto walked through the newly rebuilt village of Kirigakure, an overcast cloud front peering down over it. Naruto, eating a newly bought chocolate chip muffin, watched in interest as a familiar sight jumped in front of him.

"Hey, Naruto-san, I thought I felt you around here. What brings you here?"

"It's a long story, Yagura-san. Take a seat, you'll be here for some time."

Naruto talked about how he had gotten into a little conversation with his parents, them apologizing, and his denial.

"Heh, well I'll be. What are you planning for now?"

"I'll mosey on over to Kumo, train a little, pick up some bank, before planning from there."

"Are you sure? I mean, we would be willing to house you here, and Haku-kun has been asking about you rather recently."

"_So she got someone with that male line, eh?"_

"I'm sure, Yagura, I'm sure s... _he _has. Now, anything new?"

"Your fan club reached about sixty percent of the female teenage population."

"... that is considered news?"

"Around here, yes. Don't be surprised if people recognize you, especially women."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Naruto and Yagura caught up with each other. Such interesting news around the village was that Ameyuri got herself a boyfriend, a new clan being founded, and the Mizukage being voted number one for "Most Popular Kage" in _Shinobi Weekly._

"Hey Naruto-san, do you need any supplies?"

"I don't need much, except maybe some food. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Yagura nodded, before shifting to where he faced the Mizukage tower.

"Excuse me, Naruto-san, but I need to report back to Mizukage-sama. She has a meeting with our Daiymo-dono, and requested my presence. See you later, alligator."

"In a while, crocodile."

Yagura shunshinned away, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

Wandering around window shopping, Naruto stopped cold, hearing something faint, inaudible, almost as if it were never there. A terrified scream.

Mangekyo blazing, using his _Kamui _to get as close as possible to the source, Naruto wondered what that was.

He exited the village, and ran past a few rocks until he stumbled upon a row of fences. But the fences weren't what caught his attention, no... the _heads _attached to the end of the fences were what caught his attention.

"A war camp? What the hell?"

Naruto, Mangekyo reverted to his simple matured Sharingan, drew his sword, and investigated the outer walls.

They were caked with dried blood, and had scars running across them, unassumingly from various weapons.

Naruto found the walls to be basic oak, cut down and roughly ground into the walls they were now. Naruto leapt over a wall, and fell into the camp, tensing immensely, prepared for combat.

He didn't spot any thugs of sorts, but noted the dull sound coming from near the middle of the camp.

He leapt soundlessly up to the slanted, tiled roof of a nearby shack, and traveled to a little hut closest to the middle, and the sight he saw shocked him.

He saw a miniature stadium, one you would see in an auction, with three figures on it, two of them gagged and forced to their knees. Around them stood about eight people, six women and two men, all with high genin chakra levels, jeering to the two.

Both had startling, glazing white hair, with regal kimonos on. Naruto grit his teeth as the men and women placed bids on the two, although Naruto didn't really see _why _they were so important. They looked to be the same age as him. _"Probably sisters, seeing the similarities. Maybe daughter or granddaughter to a political figure."_

The girl on the right had her hair in two separate buns, which draped around her neck, and a golden necklace, with a cold, deep sapphire gem embedded into the end. Her eyes shone a bright golden tone, her pupils flashing around, looking for a knight in shining armor.

The girl next to her, looking to be the older of the two, had her hair tied into a ponytail, sticking up before dipping to the spine, similar to Mei. Her eyes, unlike who Naruto assumed to be her younger sister, were a royal shape of emerald, an endless pool of bright green.

"Now, since that lousy no good _bitch _is talking with Mizukage-sama, we have his grandchildren. The current bid is twenty three thousand ryo, for those newcomers.

"_Royal clothing... grandchildren... Yagura mentioned something... about... the Daiymo... oh my fuck those are the Daiymo's grandchildren. Which means, by some law I'm sure exists, requires me to help them."_

Naruto stomped onto the ground, his bones silently creaking out in protest, his landing drawing the attention of all the people in the area. His sword was cackling with electricity, a light blue hue sparking dangerously.

"Look, hand over the girls, and I won't have to be violent."

"Hey now," one the women walked forward, her dark eyes silently smirking. "while you may try and play big bad shinobi, we understand that, but I'll let you leave. That is, if you give me that sword, since I feel as if it's calling for my hands, unlike your unworthy mittens."

Now, two things were wrong with this situation in Naruto's mind. The minor of the two were that the Daiymo's relatives were being auctioned off. The major of them, having his pride and joy threatened.

"Say one more thing about my sword again, bitch, and I will slaughter you all."

"Fuck off brat, just give me the fucking swo-" Her words never finished escaping her lips as Naruto shoved his blade through her throat, killing her on the spot. Mercilessly wiping his now bloodied blade off on her, he eyed the rest of the lot.

The seven left were slack jawed, visibly shaking. This kid just killed their strongest brute, and he wasn't even visible in his dash at her!

"Anyone else want a go?"

"C-come on guys! It's multiple of us versus one of him! Let's rush him!"

With a war cry, the lone man rushed Naruto, trying to kick his face. Naruto pivoted his left leg, and with a rather brutal swing of the sword, Naruto had detached the mans leg at the knee, the means of the detachment coming from his sword.

Naruto had pushed the mans head into the dirt, muffling his cries of anguish, and adopted a casual stance. With a flick of his wrist, the man under him was silenced.

Permanently.

"Well?"

The rest of the group fled, leaving only the two girls to watch in horror as he strolled up to them.

Removing the gags, he unbound the girls, shocking them even further.

"Follow me, if you want back to Kiri."

Walking out the now former war camp, Naruto set a low fire jutsu onto it's walls, causing the flames to spread, leaving it to ash.

The main trail back to Kiri was infested with overgrown roots and puddles, the cobble conforming to a mossy cover.

"W-who are you?" The older of the two spoke, stumbling slightly.

"Nobody, really. Just a kid. The name is Naruto. Don't wear it out."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save us?"

"Didn't want to evoke the wrath of a Daiymo, especially when he would come to find I could have saved you. I would never have escaped with my balls intact."

"..."

Naruto saw the main gates of Kiri in sight, before a monstrous force almost shoved him plummeting to the ground.

He glanced around in terror, eyes blazing furiously, before noticing that the two girls weren't at all effected, which meant...

The force was focused entirely on him.

"Y-you two go on ahead, I have s-some unfinished business."

"I guess. Come along, imouto."

The three of them were about three hundred yards from the entrance of Kiri, the gloomy village a distant tower. The two siblings ran off, and gave one last glance back to Naruto, and worried slightly for the boy when they saw him with his sword drawn.

When the two white haired girls were out of distance, the pressure released. Out of the bordering forest walked a deathly pale man, his amber slit eyes flashing dangerously. He had oily black hair, cascading down to his shoulders.

He had an innocent enough smile, but Naruto could practically feel the maliciousness pouring off of him.

"Greetings, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, hello. May I ask who you are? I'm fine, by the way, so don't ask."

"... I'll kill the chit chat before it escalates and get to the point. Do you want that kind of power?"

"Excuse me?"

"The force you felt, that was raw chakra being directed towards you. Not even laced with an ounce of killing intent. I repeat, do you want to be that strong?"

"_Holy shit, who is this guy? He looks familiar."_

"What do you have to offer?"

"Many things, Naruto-kun. But I've watched you for a while now. I can make you stronger than anyone in the world! Minato? Wouldn't hold a candle to you! I could make you invincible! Even more so than your "_Pein-nii"_.

Naruto froze, eyes widened in fleeting shock. Then it bubbled to terror.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who can help you. Tell me, how did you acquire the Sharingan, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, seeing as you already know of Pein, I can assume you know the Akatsuki."

"_How _astute, Naruto-kun. Truly a genius."

"Don't mock me, you ass. Anyways, I'll just tell you. A member of the Akatsuki experimented on me when I was a baby, mixing my DNA with Sharingan DNA. Really, it's nigh impossible, even for a world renowned medic nin."

"Is that so? Maybe I'll try my hand at it. Also, you're welcome..."

"For..?"

"Why, giving you the Mangekyo Sharingan, of course."

Naruto froze, before shaking violently. In a flash, a lone, solemn tear drooped, before cascading to the ground.

"Orochimaru... why have you returned? Has killing Kimimaro not been enough to take from me?!"

"It activated the Mangekyo, did it not?"

"That doesn't matter! He was truly my friend! And you took his life, in front of my eyes!"

"Life isn't fair, Naruto-kun. Do you think I wanted my parents to die in the Shinobi War? Of course not, but did that stop life? Not a snowflakes chance in a blazing hell. Oh, look... you're friends are here. It's been a fun talk, Naruto."

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto, in a lapse of better judgment, turned his head to see a group of Kiri nin, headed by Mei herself. He recognized the two girls whom he had saved, the big bad Zabuza, the ever so petite Haku, backed by Ao and Chojuro. He saw an elderly man, who he predicted to be the Daiymo, with a miniature army of samurai behind him.

"See you around."

Naruto, even with his Sharingan, after spinning his body around wildly, couldn't stop from having his neck punctured by Orochimaru's teeth. Immediately, his neck burned intensely, vivid images of death flashing in his mind. He felt a foreign chakra source invade and stampede it's way throughout his body, and an immense... force had spawned from his body, involuntarily so.

Naruto screamed in raw pain, his neck dripping blood. The group sped up to a rush at the sight of Naruto being attacked.

Orochimaru fled, like a ghost in the night, and left an increasingly hopeless Naruto.

"_I feel like I'm being torn apart by the cell, while also being dragged in acid covered glass shards. Naked."_

Before he fell into a comatose state, he heard his name being vaguely cried in the distance.

**Naruto's Dream**

"_It's very delicate, so be careful, alright?" Naruto softly chided, plucking a cactus rose from it's roots. He handed the violet hued flower to his companion, a pale adolescent boy._

_The boy had two red dots scattered across his forehead, and his oily white hair draped to his shoulders. His emerald shining eyes bore into aqua, a faint smile floating like ghost._

"_Thank you, Naruto-sama. I shall cherish this forever."_

"_No need, Kimimaro. You're my friend... and that's what friends do for each other."_

_The boy, now identified as Kimimaro, nodded, before inquisitively sniffing the formerly budding flower._

"_It's interesting, Naruto-sama... we've only known each other for a month, and you've done so much."_

"_Please, Kimimaro-san, call me Naruto, no honorifics. We're equals, and I want to be treated as such."_

"_Hai, Naruto-sama," Naruto sheepishly sweat drop, before sighing, "but if I may, you are obviously my master."_

"_No, always remember, Kimimaro, always remember the magic phrase."_

"_Magic phrase?"_

"_What have I always told you?"_

"_Don't trust these hoes?"_

"... _I've never told you that, but no, not that."_

"_Then what?"_

"_We will always be equals."_

_Naruto panned his sight across the river, before shivering. Something felt out of place..._

"_Kukuku... isn't this heartwarming..."_

**Same Time, Naruto's Mind Scape**

The Kyuubi, or Kurama as we so know he/she/it, pettily lifted an eye to see a purple snake staring back brainlessly, it's tongue slipping in and out on occasion.

"**God damn it, I get the strongest of Kushina-teme's runts she bore, and he gets himself into so many ass backwards situations it's not even funny."**

The snake's tongue flickered.

"**Don't mock me, you measly snake."**

The snake slithered up to the bars, before sniffing around the fox.

"**Begone!"**

Kurama shanked the poor snake through it's scales like it was butter ran through with a blazing machete. Yeah, apparently fox claws are sharp.

"**Better."**

**Naruto, 8:19 A.M.**

"_Oh god, what hit me? And why does my neck feel like it's been violated?"_

The first thing Naruto noticed when he awoke was that he didn't have a clue where he was at.

The _second _thing he noticed was the attire he was wearing. It was basic white gown, which clued Naruto in to the fact he was probably in a hospital. And his arm wraps were off.

His left arm was still dangerously black, probably to be like that for his life, but had mainly healed over.

His right arm had splotches of red, and like the left, would probably remain there forever. His skin was heavily scarred, but had mainly healed over.

"_That's good to know."_

Flopping out of his black cot he found himself on top of, he found his clothes, and noted the bite mark near the hoodie of his sweater.

Immediately, his neck let out a pulse of chakra, and he choked on his breath. He felt a blazing sensation spread through to his arms, and gasped in shock at the black markings spreading over his arms.

He battled for control over the chakra being expelled outwards, and cried out in horror when the markings were spreading onto his chest.

"Fuck fuck FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" In his outrage, his fist accidentally collided with a nearby wall, and completely smashed through it, causing his hand to obtain a few cuts.

With a indignant battle cry, Naruto crashed his own chakra into the seal, and forced it back into his depths.

Slightly woozy, Naruto stumbled out of the hospital room, and down the hall, and used an elevator he found to bring him to the main floor. His field of vision was foggy, and his head was pounding, almost like an insane prisoner in jail.

"Ah, Naruto-sama! Good to see you up and well! Mizukage-sama has requested you come by her office immediately."

Naruto turned to the receptionist and smiled wearily, causing the man to blush. His eyesight was still fuzzy from the weird seal, but he could make out a majority of his sight.

"_Oh, sorry man, don't swing that way."_

"Thank you kindly."

After wandering to the Mizukage tower, Naruto found himself casually flirting with the receptionist, a mid twenties blonde bombshell.

"Mizukage-sama is ready to see you, Naru-kun."

Naruto winked and sauntered away as the bustling young woman giggled in delight. Add one more female to the fan club.

He knocked on the pale door, a sombre creak aroused from the wood.

"You may enter."

Naruto closed the door behind him, not bothering to look back.

"Thank you, Mizukage-sama."

"Aw, my little Naru-chan, none of that 'Mizukage-sama' crap, just Mei-chan, please."

"Hai, Mizukage-chan."

"Not what I wanted, but it's a stepping stone. Anyways, do you know why you are here?"

"I can only assume it involves the two girls."

"Indeed. You, in your infinite tomfoolery, had saved the Daiymo's granddaughters, and nearly died in the process."

"How come I almost died? Does it involve this bullshit seal?"

Mei launched back slightly at the venomous tone, before narrowing her eyes. _"Perhaps the seal affected his mental limits. He's never been this angry or wily before."_

"Yes, you had a massive fever, along with mumbling curses."

Mei pushed a button on her desk, and adjusted the microphone above the button.

"Now, onto business, please inform Daiymo-dono that Naruto-san has arrived."

After a few moments, a middle aged man, looking to be about late fifties, walked in, two samurai flanking his sides. Next to him was an elegant woman, who's air around her wavered with royal blood and high class.

The two girls from earlier were fidgeting, with an older lady behind them. The woman looked to be in her mid twenties, and like the two children, her hair was a deathly white. Erotic, incredibly attractive, with a hint of regal air.

"Naruto-kun, it is great to meet the man who saved my grandchildren! I am the Water Daiymo, and this is my wife, Ruka-koi."

Naruto bowed deeply, before being waved off nonchalantly.

"No need for that my boy, after all you saved my family a tough heartbreak. Now tell me, how did you find yourself where they were?"

"I believe... I wanna say I heard a scream... my memories are really cloudy right now, but I heard a scream, and I rushed over. I saw them in a... war camp, I think, so I saved them."

"How did you save them?"

"Killed a few people."

The royal family stood shocked cold. A mere kid was already killing? At such a young age, the family felt a pang in their hearts. Not that Naruto felt the same way.

"Speaking of killing them, where's my sword?"

"Chojuro is holding onto it, don't worry, it's fine."

"Call him up, I don't trust going anywhere without it."

Chojuro, after a moment, tossed his sword rather in a rather clumsy fashion to Naruto, who was fuming at the lack of respect for swords.

After a rather entertaining cat fight involving swords, a silently groaning Naruto fixated a glare to the innocently whistling man.

"Naruto-kun, the Royal Family of Mizu no Kuni personally and gratefully thanks you for saving our family. Is there anything you want? Marriage contract? Money? Land?"

Naruto adopted a thinking pose, before shrugging.

"Not really much."

"Such a humble boy, you are. Really, it's quite a refresher around here. But, some celebration is allowed, eh? Which is why... to commemorate your service, I have sent out a notice to every citizen and shinobi alike in Kiri of your service to the Royal Family."

"Oh god... oh my GOD. NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO THAT DAIYMO-SAMA! I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH FANS IN KIRI, AND NOW IT'LL BE EVEN WORSE. I'M DOOMED!"

After he stopped his hysterical screaming, Naruto thanked them, before explaining that he was moving onto Kumo.

"Tell Haku-chan and Ameyuri-chan I said hi!"

**Outskirts of Kumogakure, 9:02 A.M.**

"Well, I guess my time estimates are a little boned, eh?"

Naruto found his way to the front of Kumogakure, silently groaning at the sight of the entourage of Kumo nin at the front.

A dark skinned man walked up, his body cackling with... lightning? His hair was slicked back real smooth, and his dark eyes were currently disintegrating Naruto, figuratively speaking. His muscles were practically moving on their own, as it's own entity, and were sized like fucking mountains.

"_Interesting. I take it that's the-"_

"Halt! As the Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure, you shall be taken in for interrogation and possible execution!"

"Sounds fine to me. But if I may ask, how did you know I was coming? Sensor? Seals? Maybe ANBU or BOLT or whatever the hell it is here? Wouldn't surprise me in the least."

Naruto quickly sent his sword to the _Kamui _pocket dimension, and flinched slightly as the Raikage slapped chakra suppressant seals around his body.

"How good is your taijutsu?"

"Pretty good, but compared to yours it's measly. Then again, nearly everyone's is weak as shit compared to yours."

"Dangerous enough. Kirabi! Get the cuffs!"

"To be fair, bro, I hardly assume that nine-o over here can prove much of a threat."

"Nine-o?"

"Yeah, Gyuki is spazzing out, but I can't blame her."

"Wait, Hachibi is female?"

"She says it depends on what they feel like. All she knows is that most of the bijuu started out female."

Naruto snorted, before intervening calmly. "Really? That's interesting. Ask her about how everyone was. Personality wise. I have a hunch about Kyuubi."

"... she says that "the Sandy Whale" was batshit crazy... 'Nibbles the Cat' was calm and respectful-" "I've heard that Nibi was perverted. But that was-" "Rumors? I guess so. Anyways, 'the Big T' was a lazy bum-"

"Kirabi! Stop conversing with the prisoner and bring him in!"

"Just chill fam, he tries escaping we give him the one-two bam!"

"It's true, I really am helpless here."

"Fine, just bring him in!"

**Unknown Interrogation Room**

"So, son of Minato, why were you attempting to spy on Kumogakure?"

"Well, to be precise, I simply was meant to train here, so there's that. Second of all, I'm not stupid enough to try and spy on another village."

"He raises an excellent point there, bro. Just listen to him and take it slow."

"Kirabi! If your going to rap at least have some damn flow! Anyways... Mabui! Call Yugito in here, I want our _interrogation specialist _to be here."

Naruto was currently facing the Raikage, and Kirabi, the apparent Hachibi jinchuriki. They both were adorning kunai, with Kirabi kicking his legs up on the table.

Naruto wasn't nervous or anxious, or surprised, really, at being interrogated.

"Come on bruh, don't torture me."

"... did you just say bruh?"

"Yeah fam, what about it?"

"... fam? Oh my, I've finally found it. I'VE FOUND MY HIP HOP APPRENTICE."

Kirabi found himself crashing through the metal table, groaning on he ground.

"Mabui, a new table please."

"Coming right up, Raikage-sama."

Kirabi forced himself up, apparently not harmed from the rather damaging crash. "So, Naruto-san, Hachibi says you aren't lying about not being a spy. So I can trust you when you say that you're training here?"

"It can sense lies?"

"More like she's been around long enough to differentiate lies and truths."

"Makes sense. But yes, you can trust me. Even if I do betray you, what can I really do? I would be wrecked before I could even blink."

**Training Grounds**

"Samui, your feet are spaced out too much, which leaves a slower reaction, which equates death. Karui, your hand placements are leaving too much of the body open, which _also _equals death. Omoi, keep doing what your doing. You're fine, for at least now."

Yugito Nii, jinchuriki of the demon cat Matatabi, or commonly known as Nibi, casually circled around three kids. Both feared and respected throughout Kumogakure as _the _deadliest kunoichi that the village has ever produced, with over a thousand missions completed flawless, and full control over her bijuu.

She was currently training her adoptive brother's brats, lazily inspecting their forms while Matatabi droned on in her head about something involving the Kyuubi.

"_God Mata-chan, what are you ranting about?"_

"_**I feel Kyuubi-san in the village, specifically near the interrogation block."**_

"_Interrogation? Surprised I haven't gotten a mess-"_

"Yugito-san, Raikage-sama has requested you help interrogate a prisoner."

"_Oh, how fate hates me so."_

"Alright, I'll head over there in a second. Inform him that I'll be taking these brats to watch."

"Hai, Yugito-san."

Yugito turned to the now resting trio of kids, watching in amusement as Karui smacked Omoi over the head, while Samui shook her head.

"You three, we're done for today. We're going on a field trip."

"Field trip? Like out of the village? If we go out of the village, then we could be kidnapped by a village! And if we get kidnapped, then Raikage-sama would declare war, then-"

"Shut up you moron! ...That's better. Please continue Yugito-sama."

"Thank you Karui-san. Now, before Omoi-san voiced his thoughts, I _was _going to say that I'm going to bring you three in to watch me torture and interrogate someone. Simple as that."

"Not to be rude, Yugito-sama, but are your sure?"

"Look, Samui-san, the shinobi world is a cruel mistress. Despite how much I show indifference to you lot, I still care about you all. I want to show you what happens in the real world. Now let's head over."

**Interrogation**

"Checkmate."

"You filthy dog."

"I try, so who are we waiting for again?"

"Yugito, my adoptive younger sister. She's a torture specialist, designed specifically for psychologically breaking down prisoners. Don't worry, I'll convince her you're cool."

"Thanks Kirabi. Also, what's this song called?"

"It's Killer B to my friends, and it's called '_The World Is Yours'_."

"Neat. How long have you been into hip-hop?"

"Well, I'm twenty nine right now, so I've probably been into rap since I was ten."

"Damn son."

"Tell me about it."

Naruto noted that the Raikage's assistant, Mabui if he remembered correctly, walk in with a clip board.

"Kirabi-san, Naruto-san, Raikage-sama, Yugito is here, along with three others."

"Are the three others my genin team?"

"Hai, Kirabi-san."

"Allow them. Yugito generally has a reason for everything."

"Hai."

A woman walked in, who Naruto assumed to be Yugito, with three children about his age. Yugito wore a ponytail, wrapped in bandages, with a black skin suit, outlined in a depressing tone of purple.

She had a defined body, and the eyes of a cold warrior. Her posture was one of a killer, cold and brutal. She eyed Naruto with uninterested boredom, casually cleaning her fingernails.

She pulled up a metal chair, while the kids watched from a corner.

"What's the scope B-sempai."

"Don't worry, he's cool, it's just bro being stubborn."

"If I'm being 'stubborn', then why was he trying to sneak into Kumogakure?"

"Bro, he was walking straight up to the entrance, I hardly call that 'sneaking in'."

"Don't question me!"

Yugito sighed to herself, before scanning over the two bickering adults, whining as if they were spoiled children.

"Was me being called here for nothing, or can I actually crack someone?"

Raikage gave her the go, and left In leisure, taking his sweet ass time going back to his paperwork.

"Imouto, finish it up quickly, I have found an apprentice to rap."

"Hai, hai... alright, now why were you trying to infiltrate Kumogakure?"

"Like I told B-sensei-"

"You see that, met him today and he's already more respectful than you three!"

"B, shuddup, Naruto, continue." "Thank you Yugito-san. Like I was saying, I was... am... hopefully... here for training involving my Lightning Release."

"You have Raiton eh? Alright, I can buy it. Judging from how you tried to enter Kumogakure, and being trusted by B-sempai, you have my trust. Now... can you deal with him? Would he be staying with you on octopus island?"

"Nine-o is indeed. It's only training he needs."

"... I'll ignore the no-show with the flow-" "That's damn genius!" "Not now! Anyways, Mata-chan can attest to you being truthful, Naruto-san. She's rambling on about something involving kittens and kits. Who knows... anyways, I'll talk to Raikage-jiji about what to do with you. You're free to go with B-sempai."

"Yeah, sure. Do you have any vicodin?"

**B's Guardian Residence**

"If you ignore the countless octopus plushies, it's really a nice home, yo!"

"I... can actually see that. Clean the plushies out, and it's a sophisticated home, really... why do you have so many plushies anyways?"

"Really, it's the awesome citizens of Kumo that do this. Not that I'm complaining, it's just sometimes its overwhelming."

"I feel you."

Naruto moved about a dozen plushies off of a light purple couch, and hesitantly sat. His neck had been pulsing as of late, and he couldn't seem to soothe his aching flesh.

Killer B took notice of the boy tenderly rubbing his neck, and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, brat?"

"Well, I was attacked before heading here, some pale freaky fuck sank his teeth... fangs... um, _sharp _teeth into my neck, and gave me a weird seal."

"Let me see."

"I mean, if you want..."

Naruto dragged his sweater down to reveal his black seal, a malicious gleam bouncing off of it like it was a trampoline. B, at times, could have sworn he saw the seal move on its own.

B palmed the curse mark, and hissed a string of curses when he immediately felt a foreign presence in Naruto's mindscape, a different one than that of Kyuubi.

"Whoever made this has incredible talent for seals, I'll admit. It seems that it's designed to infiltrate the mindscape, but didn't factor in if... well... another spirit or entity had camped in there."

"Is that good?"

"Depends on your definition of the word."

For the next few hours, Naruto and B picked up any and all plushies, and moved them to a separate location. Naruto had taken his shirt off due to the sun shining from windows littered throughout the house. A soft knock had interrupted the duo jinchuriki.

Naruto flung the door open dramatically, only to come face to face with the tall blond from earlier, Yugito, if he recalled correctly. Behind her were the three kids from earlier.

"Yo."

Yugito swept her eyes over the boy, not at all phased by the rather built body a mere prepubescent child had. She had seen stranger things in her life time, and didn't question much now. Besides, being around the Raikage and Killer B for years on end had desensitized her. The red head female behind her, however, was a different story.

Karui had a gobsmacked expression shining, her eyes trailing the body of her fellow ten year old. While she had mentally developed at an prodigious rate, her brain capacities were starting to overflow, and merely trudged past the boy.

Samui kept her cool persona, not at all swayed by the marvelous body. She, unlike her red head counterpart, was still mentally developing, and wasn't interested in the opposite gender romantically. From what she knew, he was a hardened warrior, judging his sword and rather rugged body scars, and kept himself in tip-top shape.

Omoi and Naruto shared a look, and if almost like it was instinct, touched fists at the knuckles, or as commonly known, a fist bump. Both boys knew immediately they would get along handy dandy.

"_He's super duper hot. And built like a warrior. Probably the dominating type. Good thing Samui-chan hasn't grown yet." _Karui mused, before knocking herself out of the perverted daydream.

Rejoining the main group, Naruto saw Yugito and B demolishing a bowl of a weird blue, gooey substance, with pieces of cut banana strewn in the bowl.

"Naruto, bro, you need to try this jell-o! If my theories are correct, then it seems all bijuu and their containers have a weird thing for jell-o!"

"Isn't the politically correct term gelatin?"

"No, they're different. Just trust us, we would know."

Shrugging, Naruto scooped a plentiful glob of jell-o, hesitantly, and somewhat tenderly, nibbling on a corner of the blue goop, before his eyes widened in shock. Blissful, blissful shock.

With a rejuvenated second wind, Naruto inhaled his jell-o bowl, sweeping any scraps of the god food. With a content sigh, Naruto flopped down next to Karui, unknowingly snuggling up to the red head, who's cheeks matched her hair. Yugito snorted in subtle amusement, while Samui had a look of confusion at her friends predicament.

"_Karui-chan seems to be acting strange around Naruto-san. That's most certainly uncool and unusual for Karui."_

"Damn Yugito-san, B-sensei, this is some amazing shit. Tell me, when did this... 'theory' of sorts reveal itself?"

"About when you walked in. Seriously, it was off the top of my head."

"Cool," Naruto shifted to where his head was lightly digging into Karui's side, and unknowingly wrapped an arm around her waist to make a firmer support, much to said girls hushed delight, and searing embarrassment.

"So, what now?"

"Yo, we'll start your training for Raiton in a week. It won't be intense, but we'll gradually teach you jutsu."

"Thank fuck, I can handle intensive training, mainly from personal reason, but it's not on my hit list. I'll take that good, slow shit any day. Say, Karui-san, you make an absolutely amazing pillow, truly remarkable."

Yugito shook her head in amusement, before fake coughing, mainly to get Naruto's attention.

"Alright brat, enough snuggling with my students, who are really B's students. I need to train her, and lord knows if I don't meet B's status quota, he's gonna use me to ask about his so called 'raps'."

Naruto stuck his tongue humorously, casually sitting up, whistling innocently. He scooped up another bowl of the blue delight, and proceeded to gobble into it.

"So, Naruto-san, how did you get that curse mark, yo? I got the basics, you were attacked, but why?"

Naruto made a series of grunts and 'mphs' before swallowing his jell-o. Hesitantly, and with a great sense of cautiousness, gingerly sat the bowl down, before turning to Killer B.

"Well, I was near Kiri, you know, hustlin' and bustlin', the casual. And in Kiri, a political figure was visiting the Mizukage, whom is a _very _pretty woman,"

**Kirigakure, Mizukage Office**

Mei sneezed rather violently, betraying her petite and delicate body build. Granted, her body betrayed her combat skills, which were damn amazing, if she had any say in it.

"_Damn, why couldn't I have inherited a calm sneeze?" _Mei mentally grumbled, absently thanking Ao when he excused her.

"_I wonder who's talking about me, if anyone was? Eh, none of my business."_

**Back in Kumogakure, B's Pad**

"as I was saying, this particular political figure apparently didn't come to party, and some of his relatives had gotten kidnapped. I run in, pansy my way into a war camp, in which I found some rather rude people. You know how it is, they want your shit, you say 'nah bruh', and they push it, causing you to shank their neck. Simple business, really,"

"So is that a joke, or have you already killed?"

"I first killed when I was eight, so no, not really, besides," Naruto flashed his Mangekyo Sharingan, startling the three kids into a deep shock at the beautiful eyes, while Yugito and B narrowed their calculating eyes at the ever so dangerous eyes.

Both B and Yugito remembered someone with similar eyes, the ever so elusive prongs. A series of images flashed, some containing a haunting silver warrior, made of blazing flames, slaughtering waves of Kumo nin. Other memories showed black, void flames burning the soulless carcasses of their fallen comrades.

Noticing the narrowed eyes, Naruto could only guess they have encountered a user before. Truly, the Mangekyo was a soul crushing sight to face in battle, and a daunting sight to peer at. God knows Naruto was afraid of his own power.

"Those accursed eyes..." Yugito drawled, her eyes burning with blue slits, her partial bijuu state leaking. Her nails started to grow into elongated claws, and she snarled fiercely.

"Yugito, calm down. Yes, he has the Sharingan variant that we fought against in the Third War, but that doesn't mean he is like those who had it. Don't blame the weapon, blame the user."

Naruto gave a sad smile, predicting what got the young cat so riled up.

"Yugito-san, I don't know what _exactly _happened, but..." Naruto gave a hesitant sigh, his mind racing with vibrant emotions. "I apologize, for anything the Mangekyo has done to you."

"... look, Naruto-san, I know it wasn't your fault, but those _damn _eyes... those cold, manipulating eyes... the past is the past, and I forgive and forget. You know, you're kinda cool, Naruto. Kinda cool indeed."

Naruto softly smiled, before turning to the three kids, who, understandably, were showering the three jinchuriki with confused stares.

"You see, I can only assume that both Yugi-neko,"

"Never on your life call me that again,"

"whatever Yugi-neko... anyways, both her and B probably fought against a Mangekyo user, and bare witness to it's incredible power."

"Well, what kind of power is there?"

"I mean... giant, flaming oni warriors, bomb ass black flames, genjutsu mind fuckery, and your own pocket dimension are a few."

"Sounds... intense. Tell me, how does one come across a Mangekyo?"

"Well, you first of all, need a regular Sharingan," Naruto blinked, and in an instant, his Mangekyo devolved to a fully-matured three tomoe Sharingan.

"It starts at one tomoe, or one of the little comma thingies you see located around my pupil. When you ascend a level you receive an additional tomoe. When you go through intense training, often for prolonged periods of time, you gain the third tomoe."

"Well, that's cool, and I assume it leads into the Mag... Mank... forget it, it's now dubbed the Mango Sharingan. Do you go through even more intense training for it?"

Naruto briefly pondered about his long forgotten friend Kimimaro, and a brief flash of pain shimmered. A lone tear formed in his right eye, before he blinked, seemingly causing the droplet to disappear. His actions didn't go unnoticed by his fellow jinchuriki, and both frowned.

"Well... one must through an emotional, stressful situation, I've been informed. Rest assured, I've gone through one... but that's enough about me, tell me about you guys!"

B sighed, before sharing a glance at Yugito, who mirrored him. Both nodded softly, before Yugito stared at Naruto with pity.

"_He's bottling his emotions."_

**Konoha, Same Time**

Call it motherly instinct, but Kushina had an inkling that something was bothering her eldest son. She absent mindlessly dodged a tanto swipe from Menma, and misguided a taijutsu strike from Amayuka, causing the poor girl to gash Kaede's gut.

"_Whatever it is, I'll be sure to find the root of it."_

**One Month In**

"**Raiton: Endless Purge!" **Naruto slammed two fingers into the dirt, and with a twist, caused a circle around him to explode with electricity. Cracks coursed across the field, and lightning raced through the cracks, lashing out onto anything in range.

"You need to add a bit more chakra into the second phase of the jutsu. Also, the initial burst, you're not adding enough exploding power behind it."

"Thanks."

"No problem... So, not to pry, but whenever you sleep, you mutter about this... Kimimaro. If he's clouding your thoughts during training, you could always vent to me. Or Yugito, she seems to have taken a liking to you."

"_Or even Mabui. She sees him as a personal diary, essentially."_

Naruto went rigid, before tearing his gaze away from Killer B.

"He's the reason I unlocked my Mangekyo. Orochimaru killed him in front of my eyes... Killed him, and knocked me unconscious. When I awoke... they were gone. He was my friend... a true friend."

B 'hmm'd' in response, before placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Listen, Naruto, you need to let go of the past. I know it's hard, but just think about Kimimaro. He died knowing you cared for him, and died happy."

"Yeah, I guess.. thanks Kille- Agh!" With a cry of immense pain, Naruto violently lashed out, causing Killer B to hop back. Naruto felt his curse mark spreading, and wheezed out a string of curses.

"_Why is it acting up whenever Kimimaro is brought up?"_

Naruto flashed a bit of dense chakra, a vile fume accompanying it, and B narrowed his eyes at the dark purple chakra emitted from the blond. He couldn't ignore the malicious intent from it, or the black curse marks that were spreading.

B swung at Naruto's neck, knocking the kid out, and hoisted him onto his shoulders, before trudging off.

"Interesting."

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto awoke, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. Just what had happened?

With a tremble, he arose to a stand still, and hesitantly glanced around. "Am I in my mind? If this is my mind scape, which is what Killer B described it to be similar to, then the Kyuubi is around here somewhere."

To prove his point, a killer howl rang out from a distance, the rage palpable in the cold breeze.

"Ah, right I am. Damn I'm good."

Naruto cascaded his way through the halls, ignoring the seeping royal purple chakra on the walls.

Eventually, he found his way to an open hallway, and what looked to be a jail cage, with a huge seal attached to the middle. Naruto watched in horror, and fascination, as two eyes slowly made themselves visible, peering onto him.

The eyes were a light red, with slitted, sunny-orange pupils. With a blink, the eyes started to glow a low hue.

"**Ah, so my jailor greets me."**

**Cut!**

**So, there we have it. Chapter 3 is over and out. I _was _going to have all of Kumo this chapter, but that would be too long, for both me and you, so I'm splitting them up.**

**I've been thinking about Summons, and yes, Naruto will have one, but it's not something like Toads/Snakes/Slugs, but NOT something used a lot, like Dragons/Phoenixes/Wolfs/Foxes. I probably will use a non-canon animal, so be prepared, son.**

**So, in case you're wondering, the action will be slow int he beginning, but will pick up eventually.**

**I've changed the girls. Sorry, but some just would be either pointless, or wouldn't work out at all. So...**

**Konoha**

**Konoha: Yakumo (Genjutsu game strong, physical game weak.)**

**Konoha: fem!Sasuke**

**Konoha: fem!Itachi**

**Konoha: Ayame**

**Kiri**

**Kiri: fem!Haku**

**Kiri: Ameyuri**

**Kiri: Mei**

**Kumo**

**Kumo: Karui**

**Kumo: Samui**

**Kumo: Yugito**

**Kumo: Mabui**

**Iwa**

**Iwa: Kurotsuchi**

**Iwa: Suzumebachi**

**Suna**

**Suna: Temari**

**Suna: Pakura**

**Suna: Matsuri**

**Suna: Sari**

**Kusa: Karin**

**Taki: Fu/Fuu, whatever spelling you prefer**

**Oto: Guren**

**Oto: Tayuya**

**Oto: Kin**

**Demons: Shion**

**Wanderer: Fuka**

**Removed:**

**Amaru**

**Koyuki**

**Sara**

**Sorry! I just don't know how I would write those three in. Forgive me please. I am thinking about Ino, Hana and Yugao. Konan is probably NOT going to be added, and kept as a sister figure. **

**And as for the variables, like the "silver beast" and "black flames". Yes, I have someone who has a Mangekyo, and yes, they have been introduced. And hint hint wink wink nudge nudge, it's not Mikoto, or Obito.**

**See Ya x3**


End file.
